Code: Angel of Geass
by Celsius 13 Degrees
Summary: Lelouch has finally met a girl who he sees worthy of his intellect. But she carries the power of Geass and goes against him. Can he really fight with a girl who is just as cunning as he is?
1. Double Geass

Code: Angel of Geass

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass

**Chapter One: Double Geass**

Lelouch Lamperouge gazed out the window during class. He found the government of the past to be quite boring. Even though it might help him later with destroying Britannia.

"Lelouch! Are you paying attention?"

"Huh?"

Lelouch turned and found the teacher right next to him. The teacher shook his head and then went back to teaching. Lelouch then returned to gazing out the window. Clouds in the sky were moving slowly and he predicted rain was going to be inevitable.

"Umm excuse me?"

Lelouch turned around and saw that there was a girl who had entered the room. The whole class stopped paying attention to the lesson and directed it all to the girl.

"I'm sorry, I was told to come here for class."

The girl appeared to be the outgoing, but at the same time, the direct type. Lelouch couldn't help but feel a slight attraction to her. He shook off the feeling though and then returned to gazing out the window.

"My name is Angel Kingsly."

"Well, welcome to Ashford Academy. You can take a seat next to Lelouch over there."

Angel nodded and walked toward the seat. Lelouch watched out of the corner of his eye and watched as she sat down next to him. Angel gave him a brief glance and then smiled. He felt his face grow slightly warmer and then looked down at his desk. He heard the girl giggle a little bit and then the teacher clear his throat.

Lelouch looked up and saw that the teacher was giving a hard stare again.

* * *

"So, you're Lelouch Lamperouge right?"

Lelouch turned to Angel and nodded once. He noticed that she was quite pretty. She had medium length black hair and contrasting icy blue eyes to go with it.

"And you're Angel Kingsly. Why are you here in Ashford Academy?"

"I got transferred in. Secret though."

Angel placed a finger up to her lips, signifying that it was a secret. He just gave her a slight smile and then stood up.

"Well, excuse me. But I need to be getting to the Student Council now."

Lelouch gave her a wave and then walked out of the room. He glanced at the window one more time and then smiles to himself.

"A secret huh? Well, it doesn't matter to me."

"Hey Lelouch!"

Lelouch turned to see who was calling him so desperately. It was Rivalz and Lelouch just simple turned around and kept on walking.

"Aw come on! Wait up!"

When Rivalz caught up, they were already outside of the building and heading toward the main building.

"I told you to wait up."

"I saw no point. That would have just wasted time."

"Man, still the same I see. Hey, did you hear about that new girl? Angel?"

"What about her?"

"I heard that she was totally cute! But I bet she's no match for my Milly."

Lelouch simply gave him a look and then continued walking.

"Yes I've met her. She sits next to me in class now. Did you see her walk in today?"

"Ah? That was her? I wasn't really paying attention."

Lelouch looked ahead and for a second thought he saw Angel up ahead, but he was mistaken. It was just another ordinary girl from the school.

_Why am I even thinking about her? I don't have the need to think about things like this. I have other matters to address to. _

* * *

"You guys are late!"

"Ehh sorry!"

Rivalz apologized to Milly a billion times, but Lelouch didn't bother to say anything and simply sits down at the table. Shirley gives Lelouch a smile, but he doesn't seem to notice her and rests his chin on his hand. Disappointed, Shirley gives out a sigh and then looks down.

"Anyway, I have some great news for everyone! My grandfather wanted someone to join the Student Council. So, she should be here shortly."

"Really? Who is she?"

"That new girl? What was her name…"

"Angel?"

Everyone was shocked that Lelouch was actually taking interest in such conversation. He still had the same bored expression as always, but in his mind he had came up numerous possibilities to whom Angel could be.

_A daughter of a Britannian noble? Or maybe just a simple transfer student? Which could it be?_

Lelouch himself was slightly surprised to find himself actually trying to figure out another student's identity. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Milly immediately went open it.

Milly smiled and then turned to everyone. Angel stepped in and Lelouch suddenly felt his face grow warm again.

"Everyone! Meet the new member of the Student Council! Angel Kingsly."

Everyone greeted her and she smiled. Her face changed expressions when she saw Lelouch. Everyone turned to Lelouch who just gave them all a look of impatience. Angel just bowed again and then took a seat. Lelouch watched at she did so, and realized he was staring. He returned to his bored expression as the president addressed the issues.

After the meeting, everyone seemed to be exhausted from listening to Milly who just pouted and gave them all a lecture about their behavior. Lelouch had actually stopped paying attention and pulled out a book to read. Angel was trying to pay attention but found herself directing her attention to the rest of the room. The other members were well scattered within the room.

Angel soon noticed a chessboard.

"Eh? Who plays chess here?"

"Usually just me."

Angel turned and found herself looking at Lelouch. He had closed his book and was looking directly at her.

"Are you any good?"

Lelouch smiled and then stood up. He walked to her side of the table and gave her a challenging look.

"Is that a challenge?"

Angel smiled and stood up as well.

"If you want it to be."

Lelouch smiled and bowed and waved his hand toward the chessboard.

"Ladies first."

"I'll be taking the white one by the way."

"Whatever you want."

Angel seated herself in front of the white set and Lelouch seated himself across from her.

"Let's start then."

* * *

"How long have they been going at it?"

Rivalz looked his watch and then back to the match.

"It's been almost two hours now…"

"Geez…will one of you just win already?"

Lelouch and Angel seemed to just ignore them and continued their concentration on their game. Lelouch was quite amazed that this game had become quite a lengthy game.

_She's quite good…she's the first person to actually pose as a challenge for me._

Angel had a pensive look on as well. But it was her move. When she was done being decisive, she reached out her hand and picked up her bishop piece, moving it a few squares diagonally toward Lelouch.

"Check."

Lelouch narrowed his eyes and then immediately came up with strategies to make a counter attack. But he soon realizes that there is only one move that he could execute to put himself out of check.

Angel smiled and then winked at him.

"Your move."

_This girl…_

"What?! This is first time I've ever heard the word 'check' from someone other than Lelouch!"

Rivalz was amazed as was the rest of the Student Council. Angel was truly an impressive girl.

Lelouch moved his queen piece horizontally to block the bishop's path, saving himself from check. Angel reached over and picked up her rook piece and moved it in front to take out the queen.

"Checkmate."

"WHA?"

The entire Student Council was in shock that Lelouch just lost a chess match. Lelouch gave the board one last glanced and smiled.

"Utter defeat. You're quite the opponent."

Lelouch held out his hand and offered a handshake. Angel took in and smiled. Lelouch felt his heart skip beat when their hands touched but he shook the feeling immediately,

"You're quite the challenge yourself Lelouch. Nice game though."

"Whoa, way to go Angel! Way to make your first impression on the Student Council! This calls for a party!"

"I don't think that's necess-"

"Nonsense! Come on!"

Milly pulled Angel away and then sat her down at the table again.

"I think I better get going…"

Lelouch stood up and snatched Rivalz keys from him.

"Hey! Lelouch!"

Lelouch walked up to Angel and held up the keys. Angel looked up at him and saw that he was smiling at her.

"I can give you a ride if you need it."

Angel was speechless but then nodded.

"Rivalz, I'm borrowing your bike."

"What?! Hey! Just wait up-"

Lelouch and Angel was already out of the room, leaving Rivalz and the rest of the council standing there. Rivalz sighed and then crossed his arms.

"He better not scratch it!"

* * *

Lelouch and Angel were now cruising along the streets of the city and passing numerous shops. Soon, Lelouch had to turn and ask for directions.

"You can just drop me off at the end of this street. Your friend probably wants his motorcycle back by now."

"He doesn't mind. I can take a shortcut here."

Lelouch turned into an alley and Angel noticed that they passed the perimeter.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"It should be just fine. As long as we stay hidden."

Suddenly, a large Knightmare Frame came crashing down. Lelouch tried to maneuver around it, and managed to get by just barely. But another Knightmare Frame came crashing through. Lelouch stopped the motorcycle and it came to screeching halt. Lelouch and Angel now found themselves in front of two Knightmare Frames.

"Stop right there! Who are you? What are you doing in an unauthorized area?"

Lelouch removed his helmet and Angel did the same.

"Don't move! Put your hands up in the air!"

They did as they were told and got off the motorcycle.

"We are Britannian students attending Ashford Academy."

"Proof of this identification?"

Lelouch began to reach into his pocket.

"Hold it! We'll come retrieve it ourselves."

Lelouch placed his hands back up in air. The Knightmare Frames ejected themselves and approached them. Lelouch looked straight into their eyes and closed his eyes.

He opened them again, activating the geass power now.

The two soldiers immediately stopped.

"The two of you get back into your Knightmares and leave the area immediately."

The two soldiers went back into their Knightmare Frames and went off. Angel turned to Lelouch and gave him a suspicious look.

"Hm, your eye…"

Lelouch turned to her quickly, but forgot that his power of geass was still in use. To his surprise Angel was not under it's influence at all.

"Ahh, geass!"

Lelouch was startled and then tried again.

"Tell me how you know this power."

Angel smiled and then lifted a hand to her face.

"Don't be silly, that's not going to work against me. Because I have geass as well!"

Angel revealed her right eye and sure enough, she had the geass symbol. Lelouch was definitely surprised and smirked at her.

"It seems that yours doesn't have any effect on me either."

Angel scoffed and then closed her eyes. She opened them again to show that she had already stopped the power. Lelouch did the same and they stood face to face.

"This is quite unexpected, you carry the power of geass as well I see."

Lelouch just stared at Angel and then walked toward her.

"Just who are you?"

Angel smiled and looked at him. Lelouch was now a few inches from her. When she looked up, they were face to face. They could feel each other's breath.

"I am Angel Kingsly. That is all you need to know, Lelouch."

End Chapter One

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: My first Code Geass Fanfic! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review :) Keep on reading! Thank you!


	2. Thirteen

Code: Angel of Geass

Disclaimer: I do not Code Geass

**Chapter Two: Thirteen**

"Come on Angel!"

Milly pulled Angel's arm and dragged her onto the train.

"Yeah! Angel come on hurry up!"

Angel was pushed into the train and packed in with other people. The Student Council girls had decided to take Angel on a tour around the sites of Area 11. Angel had refused, but they dragged her along anyway.

"Just where are we going now?"

"To the tower! I'm not sure what it's called, but it's a tourist attraction here!"

Angel just smiled at the girls who all seemed rather excited to take her to these locations. She looked out the window and sighed. This was definitely not something she was counting on. Especially, meeting someone else with the power of geass as well? Not what she was expecting at all.

Lelouch was a strange boy, he showed hardly any emotion at all and was definitely an ambitious person. But somehow…she felt a connection with him.

* * *

"Zero, how on earth did you get this?"

"A friend gave it to me. Nothing more. This is were we will hold our base of operations."

Lelouch was posing Zero and running his usual resistance operations. The members of the resistance were observing the base carefully and found it quite impressive that Lelouch was able to obtain such a piece of equipment.

"I suggest that you all get changed into the uniforms I have provided in the rooms upstairs. But for now, we don't have much planned."

Lelouch turned around and walked up the stairs. He entered his own room leaving the members all to explore the base on their own. He clicks on the TV in the room and notices that there is a news bulletin on a hostage situation.

Lelouch thinks this just a minor action that the Britannian forces will clean up quickly, but as the cameras zoom into the hostages, he realizes that this isn't going to be going down easy.

"The Student Council members…Angel…"

The girls were being held in the hostage situation and it appeared to be at gunpoint. Lelouch knew that the Britannian forces were mostly likely going to get involved, and that it would be best to just watch and not get involved in this case.

* * *

"Lady Cornelia! What are we to do?"

Cornelia sat on her seat and stared hard at the screen. The rest of advisors in the room were all aware of what she was thinking about. Princess Euphemia was in there with the hostages. Any mistake in this negotiation could possibly cost them her life.

"What to do…"

* * *

"Everyone shut up! Nobody gets hurts as long as you follow our orders!"

Angel and the rest of the council members were all hunched down on the ground. Angel looked around and she noticed that everyone there were all Britannian citizens. None appeared to Japanese. The resistance members were all wearing masks, but she was sure that they were Japanese.

"You, get up."

One of them urged a man to stand up and tied him up. They led him out of the room. The others remained in their positions. Soon, they could hear screams from the man outside.

_They pushed him off the building?! What is this? _

Angel quickly made sat down and then observed the place thoroughly. If anything did go wrong, she knew that this would require her to make a quick escape. She identified three possible routes if it was necessary and then settled back down with the council members.

The resistance members often switched places and walked around the room to ensure that they were all obeying orders. One of them walked in front of the council members and Nina caught of glimpse of who was behind the mask.

"A 11?"

The man heard her and immediately targeted the gun at her. Nina cried out and hid behind Milly.

"We're Japanese! Not 11s!"

Angel stood up and shielded both Milly and Nina. From a distance, Euphemia could see what was happening. Angel grabbed the gun and pushed it down to the ground. The man tried to direct it back up, but was surprised by the girl's strength. The others all directed their guns at Angel and Euphemia immediately stood up.

"You over there sit down!"

Angel turned to Euphemia and let go of the man's gun. Euphemia was wearing a hat and scarf, possibly trying to hide her identity of a princess.

"I demand to see the leader of this resistance."

"And just who are?"

"Sub-Viceroy of Area 11. Princess Euphemia."

The men all stared at each other and then one came out and pointed his gun directly at Euphemia, and another did the same to Angel.

"Since you two are causing much trouble, we'll take you to leader. But you will be held in separate captivity for now. Now move."

Angel and Euphemia both moved their way through the hostages and met up with the men. They took them out of the room and into another room. Once inside, the men closed the door and kept watch outside.

Angel plopped down on the ground and looked up at Euphemia. She gave Angel an uncertain look and then sat down next to her.

"I wasn't expecting you here."

Angel looked over at Euphemia and then leaned against the wall.

"Neither was I."

* * *

Lelouch watched as the Liberation Front killed two more hostages.

_When will Cornelia act? If this keeps up…Angel…no…there has to be a reason why she's not attacking. But what? _

Lelouch stood up and then turned to the members of the resistance.

"We will storm the tower as well. If the Japanese Liberation Front is indeed serious about these demands, then they should have no problem meeting with us. Now, let's go."

The members just glanced at each other and then all nodded. They trusted Zero and this judgment, so they will move in and try to help.

_Well Cornelia, if you're not going to move in, then I will._

* * *

"Princess Euphemia why are you even here?"

"I wanted to observe the lifestyle of citizens here."

"Disguised as a commoner huh?"

"Well yes, this was the best way I could possibly convince Cornelia to let me go."

"Right, your sister."

Angel tilted her head back and exhaled loudly. She and Euphemia were still stuck in the room together. At least, they couldn't hear the screams from the hostages at this point.

"Why are you here though?"

"Hmm? The student council of the academy I'm attending made me come. They said they wanted to give me a tour of the area."

"Oh, do they know you're…"

"No, they don't. That's why when you revealed yourself, I thought you were going to blow my cover."

"Oh sorry about that."

Euphemia was definitely the opposite of Cornelia. As Angel has been able to observe, Euphemia was the more sensitive and trusting than Cornelia.

"Does my sister know you're here?"

"Cornelia? No. I don't think so."

"Thirteen, just what do you intend to do for us?"

"Your sister has asked me to come to Area 11 in assistance. I haven't met with her yet, so I do not know what she wants me to do just yet."

"You're a Britannian Military Specialist, and our militaries best General. I'm sure sister has something rather large for you to do…"

"That doesn't really make a difference. I maybe the best General and control a majority of the army, but I'm still under the order of Cornelia."

Euphemia sighed and then turned to Angel.

"Thirteen, I've known you since we've been children. I know what you can do. Please, reconsider this action."

Angel looked at her and smiled. It is true, they've known each other since childhood, and she always watched over her as one of her knights. But now, Angel had a position in the Britannian military, under Cornelia's control.

"Euphemia, I have no control over this. However, I will let Cornelia know there are certain acts I will not perform, on your behalf."

With that being said, Euphemia's expression softened and she smiled back.

"Thank you, Thirteen."

Angel nodded and then sighed. Euphemia leaned back against the wall as well and they both continued to wait.

* * *

"Lady Cornelia! Zero is approaching!"

"Say what?"

Cornelia had now moved to the tower with forces. She had intended to negotiate with the resistance and try to get back her sister in one piece. With high hopes that Euphemia was still alive that is.

The large armored truck approached Cornelia and her troops. Cornelia emerged from her own basis of operation and came face to face with Zero, who was riding on the top of the truck.

"What do you want Zero?"

"What you're not willing to do. I will negotiate with this particular resistance myself."

"Mind your own business Zero! I can take care of this myself."

"Oh really? With Princess Euphemia involved, can you really?"

Cornelia stopped her train of thought and then gritted her teeth. Lelouch smiled inside his helmet and knew he was right. Euphemia was inside the tower, and most likely one of the hostages.

"Now, if you will. Allow me to go through."

The truck started up again and Lelouch drove right past Cornelia.

"Lady Cornelia, what are we to do?"

Cornelia hesitated, and then sighed.

"Allow him through…you are to do nothing."

Lelouch waited as the gates to the tower opened, signaling that the leader of this mess was willing to meet with him.

_Good, I can use this as a diversion. But first, I need to make sure everything is in place. _

"Black Knights, prepare for operation!"

* * *

"You know what's ridiculous?"

Euphemia turned to Angel and asked that question, Angel just simply tilted her head.

"I almost didn't recognize you with your mask on and your usual outfit."

Angel laughed and then reached into her bag. She pulled out a black and white mask and handed it to Euphemia.

"You mean this mask?"

"Yes! You always wore it whenever addressing the troops and directing other people. Along with that black and white outfit too!"

"Well, it's good way to not let people know what I look like. You know, keep a secret identity."

Angel tapped Euphemia's hat and just laughed. Euphemia laughed too and then took the hat off.

"Thirteen, you always were a quick one."

Angel took back the mask and held it. The mask was half black and half white, with the number 13 on the white side. There was sleek glass part for the eyes and it tinted to hide her eyes.

"Well, you eventually learn this type of stuff."

"At least you can live a normal life though…"

"Hey now, you've to stop thinking like that. Just live in the moment from time to time."

Euphemia smiled at Angel. Angel put the mask down and then stopped dead. She quickly moved to the door and then pressed her ear against it.

On the other side, gunshots were sounding off and she could people crying out in agony and falling to the ground with thuds. Angel went back and grabbed her mask, signaling Euphemia to be quiet. Angel placed her mask on and then stood up.

She grabbed Euphemia's hand and helped her up.

"Just stay behind me for now okay?"

Euphemia nodded and Angel walked swiftly to the door, she opened the door slowly and saw that the two guards watching them were dead. She bent down and grabbed one of their guns. Slinging on her shoulder, she motioned for Euphemia to follow her close behind.

They could hear shots echoing throughout the hallways and rushing footsteps as well. Angel pressed herself against the walls and Euphemia did the same. Angel lifted up the gun peeked her hair around the corner. Clearing the area, she walked slowly up ahead. Guards were all around the place, but were all dead. Euphemia tried to keep her eyes away from them, but couldn't.

Soon, they reached the original hostage room. Noticing that the door was busted open, Angel approached quietly and peeked in. The room was empty. She and Euphemia entered and Angel lowered her gun. The room was completely empty.

"This is strange…they wouldn't have killed all of the hostages would they?"

"I wouldn't do that now would I?"

Angel and Euphemia turned around and Angel lifted her gun. Zero was right across from them, holding a gun straight at them.

"Zero!"

"Now…if it isn't Princess Euphemia here."

"Zero…"

Angel was aware of Zero and his tactics. He was quite smart and risk taking, but that wasn't going to stop her.

"Zero! Why did you kill Clovis?"

Euphemia was getting emotional again, but trying to keep it under control.

"Simple, he was part of the Britannian Empire, the very thing I want to destroy. Which reminds me, you are part of the Britannian Empire as well."

Zero pointed the gun at Euphemia. Angel quickly moved in front of Euphemia and shielded her.

"Your opponent is me right now, the Sub-Viceroy has nothing to do with this."

"Thirteen…"

Zero lifted his head and looked at Angel.

"Thirteen…if I recall correctly…you're a Britannian General?"

"What about it?"

"Hmm, I was hoping to sparring with you, but not this soon."

Zero lowered his gun and looked straight at both of them. Angel was wearing her mask, so she knew Zero couldn't see her face.

"I will let you two for now. But we will meet again."

Zero turned around and then walked out of the room. Angel lowered her gun and stared toward the doorway.

_He left us alive…well if he's looking that forward to sparring with me, then so be it!_

"Princess Euphemia, let's go."

Euphemia nodded and followed as Angel walked briskly out of the room. They went down the stairs and found themselves that the ground level of the tower.

Suddenly, there was an explosion behind them. Angel moved quickly and grabbed Euphemia running toward the closet exit. She pushed Euphemia out first through the door. She fell into the water and floated back up. Nearby, a raft was still there and headed her way.

To her dismay, a column fell in front of her and blocked her way out.

"I totally didn't see that coming…"

Angel looked around briefly and found a window. She crushed the glass and then jumped out. However she didn't land in the water. She landed into a life raft. When she looked up to see who was in the life raft, another explosion sent the life raft flying toward the shore.

Angel landed on her back and pain shot through her back and her vision became blurred. Soon, it was all black.

* * *

Lelouch opened his eyes and found himself looking up in a sea of stars. It was nightfall and he must have been out for about an hour or so. He grabbed his head and found out he was still wearing his mask. He sat up and looked around.

Someone jumped into his raft before and slowed down the speed, resulting in them getting caught in the explosion. He stood up and brushed off some of the dirt on his clothes. When he looked around, he found the person who landed in the raft.

"Thirteen…"

He approached the mysterious being and then examined the mask.

Let's see who you are shall we?

He reached out his hand and slowly began to lift up the mask. Suddenly, he felt a heavy jerk and found himself flying backwards. His mask fell off and his hand caught on Thirteen's mask, ripping it off as well.

He stopped his fall and his mask fell down behind him. He looked up and saw that Thirteen's mask was off now. They stood there facing each other.

"Zero…"

Lelouch looked up and to his surprise he was looking at Angel. Angel was in the same shock.

"Lelouch…Lamperouge?"

"Angel Kingsly…"

They both stood up and stared at each other. Zero and Thirteen were face to face again, only this time as Lelouch and Angel.

"You're Zero…"

"And you're…Thirteen…"

They both froze in place and just stared at each other.

_This is my opponent?_

End Chapter Two

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: I'm having a lot of fun writing this story xD Anyway, please review! Keep on reading! Thank you!


	3. The Ashford Couple

Code: Angel of Geass

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass

**Chapter Three: The Ashford Couple**

Angel sat at her desk and closed her eyes. Lelouch was right next to her. They were the only ones in class left. The teacher was punishing them for dozing off in class. They sat silently next to each other, unsure of what to say to the other.

The night before, they were both unmasked in front of each other. Exposing each other's secret identities. They stood there staring at each other for about 5 minutes before Lelouch walked toward her. He stopped a few steps in front of her and Angel looked at him.

Lelouch smiled at her and then reached out his hand. She was kneeling on the ground and it must have meant he was going to give her a hand.

"You're Thirteen…I definitely wouldn't have deducted that."

Angel took his hand and he helped her up. They stared at each other; both of them feeling their heart rate shoot up. Staring at the other person the starlight sky was something they would have never thought they would be doing.

Angel turned away and saw that people were still cleaning up the tower. Lelouch turned where she was gazing and then turned back.

"We should probably get going…we don't want anyone to find us here."

He walked over to his helmet and picked it up. He picked up Angel's as well and then looked up and gazed at her. Angel noticed a gleam in his eyes and blushed slightly. She turned away.

_What am I doing…he's the enemy…the opponent…_

Lelouch placed a hand on her shoulder and then handed back her mask.

"Let's get going."

* * *

That was the night before. Now, they both couldn't find the words to say to the other. Lelouch spent the night thinking about what to do next and was disappointed in his possible choices. Angel was just worried about the next day and couldn't sleep, thus resulting in this punishment.

Finally, their time was up and they both stood up and left the room promptly. Once out of the building, Angel picked up speed and was nearly into a full sprint when Lelouch grabbed her arm to stop her. Angel stopped and turned around to face him.

For the first time, she realized how handsome he was. But this wasn't going to change anything, they were opponents in this world, and boy crushes wasn't an exception.

"Angel, I think we should talk about this."

"What is there to talk about? We're opponents."

"Our alter egos are, but we are not."

Angel bit her finger. But, she bit a little too hard and broke the skin. She winced at slight pain and saw a small amount of blood drip out.

Lelouch saw and grabbed her hand. He felt his heart skip a beat again when he grabbed her hand. It was almost as if he was excited by the fact that he got to touch her. Was this possible?

He reached into bag and took out a bandage. He applied on to her finger and then held on to her hand. Angel pulled her away and Lelouch cleared his throat.

"Think about it like this. We can ensure that the other person doesn't tell anyone about the other's secret."

"And how is that?"

Lelouch smiled and then took her hand again. This time he grabbed her shoulder as well and pulled her in closer to him. Angel was surprised and couldn't move. It happened a little too fast, and she couldn't react quickly enough.

Lelouch was breathing slowly and Angel could feel it. She looked up and found herself looking into he gorgeous violet eyes. She couldn't pull away. Lelouch leaned in and then smiled.

"To two of us, start dating."

"Dating? Like each other?"

"Exactly. That way we can keep ourselves in check."

"And what makes you think I will say yes to this."

Lelouch smiled and then motioned his head slightly to the left. Angel turned and saw that there was a rather large group of students standing there just looking at them. Or rather, spying on them. Angel sighed and then nodded.

"I see…."

"Not only that, but I've noticed. The way you look at me…"

Angel looked at him and gave him a questioning look.

"When you look at people, it's usually a piercing stare. But when you look at me, it's different."

"If that's the case, I can say the same for you. You always have a bored expression, but when we met, there was something about your stare that didn't feel like the others."

Lelouch smirked and then nodded over toward the rest of the students. Angel nodded as well and braced herself for what was about to happen next. Lelouch leaned in close and stopped only a few centimeters away from Angel. Lelouch looked Angel in the eye and for a moment he felt as though time stopped.

"This is an okay distance. From where they're standing, it looks like we're kissing right now."

Lelouch was surprised that Angel actually said that. He was even more disappointed that he wasn't going to get to kiss her. But he continued to stay in that position anyway. Soon, Angel started to pull away and Lelouch then took a step back. When he turned around, the groups of students were gone.

Angel picked up her bag and then started to walk away.

"You do realize that we're a couple now right?"

Angel stopped and then turned around to look at Lelouch. He was smiling mischievously at her and then grabbed his bag as well.

"Yes I'm very aware."

Angel turned around and continued to walk. But she stopped again, this time she didn't turn around though.

"Oh, and I won't lose to you."

Angel turned around, smiled, and then winked. Lelouch laughed and then the two went their own ways.

However, they both lingered for a moment longer, and then glanced back at each other. They both knew this was probably one of the worst ideas that they were going through with. But, for some reason, it felt right.

* * *

"Thirteen, ahh, it's good to meet with you finally."

"Good day, Lady Cornelia."

Angel was before Cornelia in the Britannian station in Area 11. Angel was not wearing her mask for she was still repairing it from her previous encounter with Lelouch, but Cornelia didn't mind.

"I have to thank you for saving my sister last night."

"But of course, Princess Euphemia was a top priority. She is part of the royal family after all."

"Ah, very true. I have a proposal for you Thirteen."

"Yes?"

"We have known each other since our childhood days. I know you're young, but do consider what I'm about to ask of you."

Angel looked up and locked eyes with Cornelia. Cornelia narrowed her eyes and smiled.

"I want you to become my personal advisor and our personal Knight, along with all your other duties."

Angel closed her eyes and then opened them again.

"That would be an honor Lady Cornelia. But I do have a question."

"Yes?"

"Why would you choose me? I'm sure that others are qualified for this position."

Cornelia smiled and laughed slightly at the question. Angel crossed her arms and gave Cornelia a questioning look.

"Why you? Why, it's simply because you are the most capable. You, Thirteen, are the only one who can perform the best with these positions. Personally, I think you are too good for the job."

Angel scoffed that the response and then nodded.

"Fine, I accept your offer. Now, let's get to the point shall we? Why did you even call me here?"

"Hmm?"

"Why was I asked to come to Area 11? I'm sure there was a reason."

"Ahh yes. You've heard about Zero correct?"

"Yes."

"I want you to build a team to fight against him. I want you to defeat Zero."

Angel for a moment hesitated. Lelouch was Zero; this would mean that she would be fighting head to head against him.

"All right, I accept the task."

Cornelia smiled and stood up.

"I knew you would accept the challenge. You always did."

Angel sighed and then looked away. Cornelia was now in front of her, she placed a hand on Angel's shoulder and smiled.

"Just like the good old days huh?"

Angel smiled and shrugged. The door swung open and Lloyd stepped in. Cornelia's smile immediately went away and changed to a disgusted look. Angel was surprised to see him, they were quite well aquatinted.

"Eh? Thirteen! I didn't know you were here!"

"Lloyd, I didn't think I would see you in such a place either. What are you doing here anyway?"

Cornelia decided to just walk away and sit back on her throne. Angel just laughed and then continued conversation.

"Actually, I need to address Cornelia with something."

He turned to Cornelia and smiled. Cornelia simply gave him a look and awaited his report. After a brief report, Lloyd suggested that Angel come along and take a peek at the new line of frames.

"Come on Thirteen. It would be really helpful for you, especially if you want to defeat that nasty old Zero."

Angel sighed and agreed to come along anyway.

"Oh, and there is a surprise as well. Cornelia wanted to give you a little welcoming gift I suppose."

Angel turned to Cornelia who just smiled and then Lloyd pushed her out.

"Come on now!"

* * *

Lelouch sat alone in his own room at the Black Knights' base. He was reviewing the most recent news footage about their work. He rested his head on his hand and then picked up the remote.

"It's always the same thing. The Black Knights are gaining support from 11s and Britannia is starting to lose face. Hmph, just what I expected."

He fast-forwarded a through a few clips, but then one of them caught his attention. It wasn't about the Black Knights, but about Cornelia's new military plans.

"Hmm, new military plans eh? Most likely run by Angel…"

He suddenly felt his body relax when he said her name. Angel was Thirteen, and she was working for Britannia. But as what, he still wasn't sure. However, he was certain that she would run a military defense.

"I should start planning out the new attack then. Now, I'm no longer attacking Cornelia, but Thirteen."

He opened his laptop and immediately did a search on Nirata, where the Japanese Liberation Front was rumored to be stationed at. He examined the information slowly and then advised a plan for attack.

"Knowing Cornelia, she will most likely try to attack them since they held a hostage situation yesterday. But when…"

He looked out the window and noticed that the sky was gray. He then pulled up a weather report of Area 11 for the days to come.

"If she wanted it to be a surprise attack, these few days would be ideal. However, visibility would be poor. So maybe the weekend?"

He smiled and then pulled out his phone. He looked up Angel's number and pressed call.

"So this is the new line of Knightmares?"

"Why yes it is! Impressed?"

"Eh, not really…"

"What?!"

"Well, I can't say much about the aesthetics since they look like all the other ones…what about the schematics?"

Lloyd pulled a file and handed it to Angel. She opened it and compared to the models that were in front of her.

"35% faster speed than the last models, 45% most power, only 10% more damage control?"

"What do you mean by only?"

Angel closed the file and then walked along the platform. She examined the Frame and knocked on the metal.

"Well, I just thought maybe you would have improvement in that area since it's the main problem."

Lloyd pouted and then crossed his arms. Then he motioned for Angel to come with him.

"Regardless, Cornelia placed in a request for us to create a Knightmare specifically for you."

"Say what?"

"That's right. A Knightmare Frame just for you."

Angel stopped and then realized that they were in another area now. It was dark and all Angel could make out was Lloyd in front of her.

Lloyd clapped and then the room was flooded with lights. To her side, she found herself on a ledge and a Knightmare Frame being held. Angel walked near it and touched it. Lloyd seemed surprised.

"Well, that's unusual."

Angel turned to him and gave him a questioning look.

"What are you talking about?"

"This Knightmare has been finished, but since we've finished it, no one has been able to touch it. At least, not without getting electrocuted that is."

"Ha, that's hilarious."

Lloyd gave her that look again and Angel held up her hands in defense. She went back to examining it and then turned to Lloyd.

"Now this, I approve of."

"Good! You'll be taking it out for a test run this weekend at Nirata."

"Let me guess, Cornelia wants to take them out?"

"Ahh, you are quick a smart one."

* * *

Angel sighed as she slowly walked home. She was back in her school uniform instead of her Thirteen outfit and carrying her school bag.

"Well…time to get some sleep in tonight."

She walked up to her house on the school campus and then took out her keys.

"Well, took you long enough. What's the point of carrying a phone when you don't answer it?"

Angel looked up and saw a shadow. When he stepped into the light, it was Lelouch.

"Lelouch! How do you know where I live?"

"Gaining access to school records is quite easy when you have the power of geass with you."

Lelouch activated his power and then stopped it as soon as Angel started walking up the steps. She took out her keys and then unlocked the door.

"Well then, good night Lelouch."

Angel walked in and began closing the door, when Lelouch stopped her. She looked at him with piercing eyes, but he simply smiled and then opened the door again.

"I was curious. Do you really have your loyalty and faith in Britannia?"

Angel narrowed her eyes and turned away.

"Shouldn't be going home now? It's late."

Lelouch forced his way into her house and then closed the door behind him.

"You are too smart to follow Britannia's orders, not to mention their corrupted government."

"That maybe true, but the world is corrupt enough as it is."

Lelouch narrowed his eyes and then took a step closer to Angel.

"What do you mean by that?"

"The world was always a place of misery. The endless and countless somber acts of war and hatred. No matter what, it doesn't seem to end."

Lelouch was shocked to actually be hearing this. This was the view of the world that he had.

"But there is one way to stop all this…"

"When someone wins, the fighting will stop."

Angel looked up and stared hard into Lelouch's eyes.

"That's exactly correct."

Lelouch smiled and then took Angel's hand. He placed it up to his lips and then gently press them against it.

"Fighting for Britannia for that cause? Are you really sure that's the right side?"

"Whether or not it is, I can decide."

Angel then turned around and started to walk away.

"If the Britannian Empire falls, I do admit, the would be much better off…"

End Chapter Three

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Yes, Angel and Lelouch have the same view of the world! Please review! Thank you and keep on reading!


	4. The Person to Protect

Code: Angel of Geass

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass

**Chapter Four: The Person to Protect**

Lelouch was staring out his window in his bedroom. It was too early to go to school, so he decided to hang out him room for the time being. As he looked out the window, he could see Angel's house. The night before was quite a night.

Angel was a complex girl and he knew it. But he would have never imagined that she shared the same views on the world. And for some reason, he wanted to see her again.

He touched his forehead and then closed his eyes.

_Angel…_

Lelouch sighed and then looked out the window again. He couldn't believe that he was really thinking about a girl when he other things to consider. Especially, when the girl works with Britannian military forces.

"I'm not actually starting to….no…it's not possible. I have more important things to focus on."

He grabbed his school bag and then left his room. Once outside, he headed start for the Student Council building. But to his dismay, the doors were still locked. He found a bench and sat down.

The sky was still gray and there was slight breeze in the air. Lelouch took in a deep breath and then leaned back against the bench. He closed his eyes and sat alone in silence.

When he opened his eyes again, Angel was looming over him. He quickly sat back up and turned to her.

"Angel?"

Angel laughed and then smiled.

"Well, good morning to you too."

Lelouch's shock quickly melted away and he felt happy. He still didn't understand why, but he didn't mind. Angel sat down next to him and then looked up.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"I like to take morning walks. I wasn't expecting to see you though, especially not on a bench sleeping."

Lelouch looked up with her and then unknowingly touched her hand. He grabbed it and held it. Angel blushed but then didn't move her hand away.

"Lelouch, why do you bother will all of this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Creating the Black Knights, causing resistance uprisings, your alter ego as Zero. They all seem like trivial things to ending this world of hate. And yet, you've created them all to help you with this goal."

Lelouch just stayed silent and then leaned over.

"For the truth, ending the world's hate isn't my only goal. Creating a better world for my little sister is what I want more. And with all those elements, I can use them as my weapons for battle."

Angel looked at Lelouch. He was looking down at the ground and clamped his hands together.

"Is your little sister the one you want to protect the most?"

Lelouch turned around and looked at Angel. She was serious about the question, and yet, he wasn't' sure how to answer it.

"She's my only family left. She's definitely a person I would protect."

"Lelouch let me ask you this. If we were standing face to face during a battle, would you kill me?"

Lelouch jerked his head and looked straight into Angel's eyes. She was serious and was awaiting an answer.

"Would you kill me to create a better world? Answer me Lelouch!"

Lelouch couldn't speak. He didn't know what to answer.

They continued to stare at each other and Lelouch still didn't answer. Minutes passed and Angel continued to wait for a response. Lelouch clenched his hand into a fist and looked down.

"…I…I…"

"Hey, what are you two doing here?"

Milly came from behind Angel and interrupted the intense moment.

"Aw, what are you two love birds doing here this early?"

Angel and Lelouch stood in awkwardness and then Angel turned to Milly.

"Oh nothing, just enjoying the morning air! That's all! What about you? What brings you here this early?"

Milly laughed and then smiled at the two.

"I'm the President! I have to be here early. Now come on inside you two."

Angel glanced back at Lelouch and followed Milly inside. Lelouch was relieved that Milly saved him from answering, but now, this was going to haunt him.

_Would I be able to kill her? _

* * *

"Thirteen, good to see you again. Ah, I see you fixed your mask."

Angel stepped up next to Cornelia in the main room and bowed slightly.

"Yes, but with a few new modifications."

"Ha, I see. Anyway, we're planning our attack on Nirata this weekend. You should review the plans."

Angel walked up to the table and examined the map. She noticed that Cornelia wanted to go into the front lines herself. Angel wasn't surprised. Behind her were two other forces that would advance from behind once they had launched. Angel noticed that there was one Frame being held off in the side. She deducted that it was the Lancelot.

"I see no problems with this strategy. However, why put the Lancelot in the back? He would much more useful if you put him in the middle lines. That way you could maintain good balance in defense and attack."

"The Lancelot is not part of my army. He's part of my brother's private army, and I have no need for him."

"I see."

"And I don't want you to be in this one."

"Why not?"

"I want to control this on my own."

Angel turned to Cornelia and looked at her through her mask and then merely turned away.

"Fine. But I will be watching."

"Good, you can keep an eye on Euphemia then."

Angel walked out of the room and then down the hallway. Along the way, she sees someone down the hallway, he appeared to be an 11. Angel stopped and squinted behind her mask.

"Suzaku?"

The boy walked with Cecile and Lloyd down the hall and then disappeared behind the corner. Angel stood there for a moment and then collected her thoughts. She sighed and continued to walk.

"This weekend huh?"

* * *

"Zero! Why are we even here?"

Lelouch was standing up on their truck and looking at the mountains. The rest of the Black Knights were all following behind.

"You will all find out soon enough."

Lelouch and the Black Knights were at the Nirata mountains and awaiting Cornelia's army to attack. Lelouch had numerous back up plans already in thought, but one thought remained unclear to him.

Will Angel take part in this? If so, where will she be positioned?

He couldn't stop thinking about the question she asked him a few days ago, or rather, he still wasn't able to make a decision on what his answer should be.

They came to a halt at one of the peaks and Lelouch demands to have them all set up preparations. He himself went up to a nearby lodge. The lodge appeared to be abandoned and he quickly made a change of plans. He pried one of the planks of wood on the floor and buried a capsule inside.

"That should do. Now, for the change of plans."

Lelouch left the lodge and headed back to the peak. Everyone was done getting ready and setting up everything.

"Hey Zero! What are we even waiting for?"

"For Cornelia's army to attack, once they do, we will counterattack."

"What? You've got to be crazy!"

"Is that so? We might have the support of the Japanese, but we must maintain that support. And how will we do that?"

Lelouch raised his arm and revealed a fist.

"We have to fight. Waiting for action will not allow us to gain anything! Now, this is our time!"

The rest of the Black Knights all raised their fists up in the air as well. Lelouch smiled behind his helmet and walked back to the truck.

"Everyone get ready, Cornelia will be coming fairly soon."

* * *

"Are all positions ready?"

"Yes, Lady Cornelia. We are ready by your demand."

"Very well then, we will advance in 3 more minutes."

The rest of the army lines were ready and awaiting orders. Angel was sitting up in the throne room along with Euphemia waiting for the attacks to begin.

"Euphemia, why are you here?"

"I wanted to watch. Just this once."

Angel turned back to monitor and watched at Cornelia gave the signal. All troops launched out and headed toward the mountains.

* * *

"Everybody! Now is the time, follow the plan at usual and follow orders if given!"

The Black Knights were all in their Knightmare Frames and soon, launched out as well. Lelouch resided in one as well. They all headed down the mountains and attack the Britannian army.

Further down the mountains, they ran into Cornelia herself. Lelouch laughed and then radioed back up to the lodge.

"This is Zero, about how many people have reached an approximate 500 meter radius of the lodge?"

"It appears that most the Britannian army is in that range."

Lelouch smiled and then picked up a small detonator.

"Very well. Maintain your distance and retreat now."

"Yes."

Lelouch raised the detonator and then called out to Cornelia.

"Ah Viceroy Cornelia, it's a pleasure to be seeing you again."

"Zero! What are you doing here?"

"I have one question to ask you, Thirteen. Perhaps you can tell me more about her."

"Right now? All you need to know is that she is works for us."

"Hmm, very well. Her loyalty must be quite deep. However, I will say this. She will break…and join me."

Lelouch finished that statement and then press the button. The lodge exploded and sent numerous Knightmare Frames downhill. A rush of mud and a rockslide followed afterwards and washed out almost all of Cornelia's troops.

"This is farewell for now Cornelia!"

Lelouch commanded the Knightmare Frame and left Cornelia trapped within the rockslide.

* * *

Angel watched at the number of Knightmare Frames out of commission came lighting up all over the screen.

"Zero…"

_Damn, I didn't think that Lelouch would be involved in this…I'm too naïve._

Angel stood up abruptly and started to walk out of the room.

"Euphemia, make sure Cornelia get good care. If you need me, I'll be back at the Ashford Academy."

Angel was already out of the room before Euphemia could say anything. She took off her mask right after she left the base and headed toward the  
Ashford academy.

* * *

"Ahh Lelouch coming home a little late today I see."

Lelouch was returning after the battle at Nirata and was felt quite successful from the day.

"Yes, I had a little more errands to run then I anticipated."

"Ahh I see. Oh yes, a girl came here to see you today. My, she was quite pretty."

Lelouch simply took off his shoes and then looked up at the maid.

"Oh really now?"

"Yes, she's upstairs with Nunnally right now."

"What?"

Lelouch rushed upstairs and then burst into Nunnally's room. He found Angel sitting next to her and reading a book.

"Lelouch? Is that you?"

"Nunnally! Angel…what are you doing here?"

Angel smiled and then stood up.

"You didn't tell me your sister was so cute! She's adorable."

Nunnally smiled and then laughed.

"Lelouch, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!"

Angel smiled and then walked toward Lelouch. Lelouch gave her an uncertain look and then turned to Nunnally.

"Excuse us Nunnally."

Lelouch grabbed Angel and dragged her out of the room. Once inside his room, Lelouch closed the door and grabbed Angel again.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you playing to use my sister to get to me?"

Angel shook her head.

"Don't worry. I'm not that low. I actually wanted to meet your sister. Since I am your girlfriend after all."

Lelouch narrowed his eyes and looked directly into her's. For some reason, he believed her. I felt like she wanted nothing more than to meet Nunnally.

He leaned in close to her and then smiled. They were close enough to feel each other's breath and the heat from it.

"Fine, I believe you. However, I don't suggest that you come in on your own, or else I will assume the worst."

"How cute, a protective brother."

Lelouch lifted up Angel's chin. He looked into her eyes and then smiled again.

"All I said was that it was cute that you are so protective of her."

"I'm cute or is it the action that's cute?"

Angel gently pushed Lelouch off of her and walked away.

"I'll have to say, I didn't think you would be the romantic type. Then again, I can't say I'm very good at reading people from the first time…"

Lelouch allowed his eyes to follow her as she walked over to the window. He walked over to his desk and then opened the drawer.

"You know living by yourself isn't something a girl should do."

Angel looked back at him and then turned around. He tossed her a key and she looked down on it.

"I'm inviting you to stay here."

"What? So you can keep an eye on me?"

"Maybe, but there could be other reasons you know."

Angel narrowed her eyes and then looked at the keys.

"I don't think so."

Lelouch walked up right in front of her and touched her cheek.

"Oh I think you will stay, because you can't stay away from me."

Angel was speechless and then she smiled.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I can control myself."

She brushed past him and headed toward the door. She stopped and looked back at Lelouch however after a shot period time of thought.

"Actually, I'll take you up on that offer, but I will only stay for a few nights at a time."

"Do what you would like."

She smiled and started leaving again, but stopped again. This time she didn't turn back to him.

"I saw what you did today at Nirata."

She then turned around again and then faced Lelouch.

"It was unexpected from you, but I suppose I can't underestimate you just yet."

She turned back around and opened the door.

"Oh, by the way…I still want an answer to my question…"

Lelouch hesitated and then looked up at her.

"I won't tell you, but, if the day ever happens where we are standing face to face during a battle, you will know."

Angel simply looked at him and then smiled.

"You're a mysterious boy, but fine."

Lelouch stood back up and then smiled.

"Now I ask you the same question. Would you kill me?"

Angel smiled at him and then waved a hand.

"You'll have to wait and see as well."

End Chapter Four

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Ohh, Lelouch and Angel are definitely getting each other now. Please Review! Keep on reading! Thank you!


	5. Gunpoint

Code: Angel of Geass

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass

**Chapter Five: Gunpoint**

Lelouch and Angel sat side by side in the classroom again. They were being punished again for dozing off in class. Even the teacher said that he didn't understand why the two of them are always sleeping in class.

"It's not like the two of you have an alternative life or anything like that! You are just students!"

_You have no idea…_

Lelouch and Angel sighed at the same time. The teacher had already left and once again only the two of them were left again. Suddenly, Angel's phone started ringing piercing through silence within the room.

"Hello?"

"Thirteen, this is Cornelia. I need you to come in right away."

"Umm…that could be a problem right now. I'll try though."

"Fine, but hurry."

There was click and Angel put away her phone. Lelouch glanced at her while she did so. She scanned the area carefully and then stood up.

"Leaving so soon? You'll get in trouble if you get caught."

"Hmm, this is coming from the boy who sneaks out at night."

Lelouch simply stood up as well and picked up his bag.

"We might as well leave together. There's no point is trying to resist it. We won't get into too much trouble anyway."

Angel was quite surprised that Lelouch was actually planning to ditch with her, but she still smiled at it.

"Let's go."

Lelouch jumped up on the window ledge and opened the window. He offered his hand to Angel and smiled.

"Well, do you trust me enough to jump with me?"

"Why should I? You are Zero after all. How do I know you're not going to kill me with this?"

Angel looked at the hand, but despite what she said, she took his hand anyway, giving Lelouch a slight feeling of surprise.

Nonetheless, Lelouch pulled Angel up on the ledge and then kicked open the window. Lelouch jumped down first and then dragged down Angel as well. Unfortunately, their landing wasn't as nice. As intelligent as the two of them are, they didn't think about looking down on the ground before they jumped. Now, the two of them were buried into bushes and trying to untangle their way out.

"Damn it…"

Lelouch managed to come out first, and then helped out Angel as well.

"What are you two doing?"

Lelouch and Angel slowly turned to face their teacher who was before them with his arms crossed and looking down on them.

"Uhmm, taking in some fresh air?"

"Nice try. I see you two are trying to escape your punishment huh?"

Angel and Lelouch gave a brief look at each other and then Angel pointed to her eye, suggesting that Lelouch should use his geass to get them out of there.

Lelouch gave her a grim face, which meant that he couldn't use it. She sighed and then stood up. She closed her eyes and then opened only her right eye. This was chance for Lelouch to witness Angel's power and what her geass was.

The teacher suddenly stopped and gave off a distant look.

"You guys are off the hook. Run along now."

The teacher left and Lelouch noticed that Angel didn't even say anything. When she turned back around to face Lelouch he stood up and smiled at her.

"That's the first time I've seen you use your geass. I'm glad that I was able to witness it. However, I didn't really get a clear idea of it."

Angel smirked and then grabbed her bag.

"I can tell you about, if you give me a ride to the Britannian base."

"Fine by me."

* * *

"I don't understand how you can keep on obtaining your friend's motorcycle without his permission."

"Rivalz won't mind. Just so long as I don't do anything to it."

Lelouch was taking Angel on her way to the Britannian base. They already passed most of the city and now were already closing in on the base.

"You still have to tell me about your little geass there."

"Oh mine? Let's just say yours is more of a refined version of mine. I can control the person like you can, however unlike you, I can use it more than once and I don't have to give the orders by voice."

"I see. So yours is more of mind control."

"I suppose you can think of it that way. I give commands with my mind, and I can control the person as long as I want."

Lelouch smiled and glanced over at Angel.

"Yours is much more advanced than mine is, that is for sure."

"Keep your eyes on the road."

Lelouch was slightly hurt by that tone, but ignored it. Once at the Britannian base, Angel stood up while the motorcycle was still moving.

"What are you doing?! Sit back down!"

"Thanks for the ride Lelouch! See ya!"

With that Angel jumped off the motorcycle and landed on her feet right on the street in front of the base.

"What is she? A monkey?"

Lelouch focused back on the road and then smiled to himself.

"Still…she's got a knack for this stuff."

* * *

"Thirteen!"

Angel walked into Cornelia's private quarters only to find her in her bed with Euphemia by her side.

"Well, Lady Cornelia, you look quite well. The Britannian doctors are truly impressive."

"Thirteen, I didn't call you here on this matter!"

"Sister please, you must calm down."

Angel walked right next to Euphemia and stood next to her. Cornelia waved at the maids and nurses in the room to all leave. As soon as they left Cornelia turned to Thirteen and smiled.

"I'd prefer to talk to face to face please. Like our childhood."

Angel reached a hand to her mask and took it off. Cornelia smiled and then leaned back in her bed.

"I still can't get used to fact that you are always wearing that mask."

"Well it's the only way to actually hide my face from everyone else but a few people."

"Of course, but I didn't call you here for nostalgic reasons."

Angel gave her a questioning look and then a Euphemia.

"Yes?"

"I want you to be on especially cautious when dealing with Zero and the Black Knights."

"Why is that?"

"I think he's scheming something, and you're going to be involved."

Angel was surprised that Cornelia was actually taking a concern to her. Then again, when they were younger, Cornelia did treat her like a little sister.

"How on earth did you arrive to that conclusion?"

"During the Nirata incident, before I got caught up in all the mess, Zero said that he would make you join his side."

"Zero…unless he have very persuasive reasoning and justification, I will not be joining him."

Cornelia gave out a sigh of what seemed like relief and then Euphemia smiled.

"Euphemia, I heard that you've chosen your knight."

Euphemia seemed surprised that Angel was actually interested in such an issue. But she answered anyway.

"Umm yes…I've chosen Suzaku Kururugi."

"The 11 who pilots the Lancelot correct?"

"Um yes."

Angel stopped for a moment and then to both Cornelia and Euphemia.

"You wouldn't mind if I borrowed him from time to time would you?"

"Huh?"

"Cornelia, you did ask me to create a counterforce against Zero. Of course I understand if you don't want me to use Suzaku…"

"You've made the force already?"

"I like to work fast."

Euphemia looked down for a moment and then turned to Angel.

"You can use him, just so long as you keep everyone safe."

Angel bowed and thanked the two sisters. She headed toward the door and was about to put her mask on when Cornelia asked her something."

"Thirteen, do you have any plans for tonight?"

Angel stopped midway of placing her mask on, and then turned to Cornelia. Cornelia was smiling at her and so was Euphemia.

"I don't believe so, why do you ask?"

"Would you like to have dinner with us? Like old times?"

Angel hesitated for a moment and then turned back to them.

"If that's what you wish, then sure. I'll be in the dining hall at dinner time then."

"Glad to hear that."

* * *

"Thirteen! The Black Knights are destroying the harbor!"

Angel sighed and then turned to the rest of the advisors. She was getting quite tired of their constant worry.

"I have eyes, I can see what's happening."

"Then why don't you do something?"

Angel didn't reply and then viewed the other frames of rest of the cameras. The Black Knights were most definitely at the harbor, but they just appeared to be waiting for the next cargo ship to be arriving.

"Trying to cut off supplies? But supplies to who? Either way."

Angel whipped out her phone and dialed straight to Lloyd.

"Lloyd, please prep everyone. The second I get there, we're moving out."

* * *

Lelouch waited patiently as well as the rest of the Black Knights. They had received information that a secret Britannian group was having a shipment delivered today. The shipment still didn't arrive yet and everyone was getting restless.

"Hey Zero! It's been like an hour now! Where's the ship?"

Lelouch was thinking and then radioed back to the rest of them that they would wait another few minutes before aborting the mission.

Suddenly, a ship was heading their way, at a remarkable speed. Lelouch questioned this and then told the knights to fall back until they were sure if that was the ship.

The ship stopped and Lelouch had one Knightmare Frame head over to check it out. Once the cargo was opened the gunshots were sparking out, sending the Knightmare Frame flying back.

"What the?"

10 Knightmare Frames stepped out of the cargo and then one final one emerged.

"Ahh Zero…pleasure meeting you here."

Lelouch recognized the voice. Even though it was distorted, he recognized it.

"Thirteen! Interfering with our plans I see."

"Well, that and presenting you the Black Knights rivals."

Angel ejected out her Knightmare slowly and then stood up. The rest of the Knightmares did the same.

"Zero, meet the Silver Knights."

_The Silver Knights?! What is this? A joke?_

"From now on, we are your opponents. If you wish to destroy Britannia, you will have to go through us first!"

Angel snapped her fingers and the soldiers all entered back into their Knightmares. Without a second to waste, the Silver Knights all burst into action and attacked the Black Knights.

Lelouch sat in his Knightmare and gripped the handles tightly. He smiled and then looked up at Angel's Knightmare. She didn't move from her spot either.

Angel looked at Lelouch's Knightmare as the others continued to fight.

_This is only a test run, I just want to see how well these pilots can do in a real fight. So this is only a short meeting._

"Thirteen!"

Angel turned behind her and opened her eyes in shock. Lelouch looked up as well and gritted his teeth.

"Cornelia! What are you doing here?"

"I will take Zero out myself. Men! Attack!"

Cornelia's front lines all jumped in to help the Silver Knights, however, Angel was not happy with this. Lelouch on the other hand, had to deal with Cornelia himself now.

"Cornelia, we meet again."

"We won't meet after this time Zero! I will kill you here and now!"

Cornelia lifted up her lance and brought it down. Lelouch dodged and then shot precisely at the Knightmares arm, causing it to drop the lance. He then retreated back.

Angel jumped into her Knightmare and chased after Cornelia and Lelouch.

_I've got to stop her!_

Angel managed to get to Lelouch before Cornelia did and they both ejected out of their Knightmares and stood on top of them.

"Angel, I see you were serious about defeating me."

"I won't lose so easily to you. However, this wasn't my plan. Cornelia came on her own."

"I realized that much. But, we can't be seen like this. We have to look like we're fighting."

To their dismay, a large explosion knocked down both their Knightmares. They fell down and Angel managed to land on her feet, Lelouch landed on the ground and the stayed down. Once the blast was over, Angel walked toward Lelouch, but he stood up slowly.

"Thirteen!"

Angel whipped around and saw that Cornelia had arrived. She urged Lelouch to leave, but he appeared to be too battered and injured to move.

"Good job Thirteen. You truly are an excellent soldier."

Cornelia came out of her Knightmare and then approached Lelouch and Angel. She was happy to see that Angel was able to trap Zero and even knock him out. However, she could see that he was recovering.

"Thirteen, I've decided to give you the privilege of eliminating him from the world. Here."

Cornelia handed Angel a gun and placed directly in her hands. Angel hesitated and then turned to Lelouch. As far as Cornelia was concerned, they didn't know each other.

Angel raised her arm up and pointed the gun at Lelouch. Lelouch looked up at Angel and stared at her. Even though they were both behind masks, they knew they were staring at each other.

Angel felt her hand begin to tremble and then the cocked the gun. Lelouch watched in dismay as she did so.

_Is she really…going to kill me?_

Angel gripped the gun tighter and then her arm shook. Lelouch suddenly felt his body tremble as well

"Well? Do it Thirteen!"

Angel pointed the gun straight at Lelouch and took in a deep breath.

_No…Angel…_

Angel lifted up her mask and revealed her face. Lelouch was shocked that she was doing this.

"What are you doing? Kill Zero!"

Under his breath, Lelouch whispered her name.

"Angel…"

He stood up straight and Angel realized that he was ready for the shot.

_Why? Why are you willing to die under my hand?_

Lelouch peered through his mask and knew that Angel was will skeptical. But he knew…and he was willing to let Angel kill him.

_Why you ask? Because it is you….I…_

Angel held the gun up again and sighed.

_Lelouch…I'm sorry…_

End Chapter Five

Celsius 13 Degree: Gripping no? Please review! Keep on reading! Thank you!


	6. Exchange

* * *

Code: Angel of Geass

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass

**Chapter Six: Exchange**

Lelouch took in deep breaths and leaned against the wall. He was on the far side of the harbor now. He never would have imagined the turn of events that just took place.

He sat down on the ground and then took off his mask. He grabbed his head and forced himself not to cry.

* * *

"Thirteen! Kill Zero!"

Angel held the gun, but instead of pulling the trigger, she brought it to her head. Cornelia gasped and Lelouch was shocked as well.

"Thirteen! What are you doing?"

"Cornelia, I can not kill him. Not yet."

Angel within her mask found herself crying. But she ignored it.

"I have yet to fight fairly with him. Only you have had that opportunity."

"Thirteen."

"And if I'm not allowed to have that opportunity then so be it."

Angel was about the squeeze the trigger when Cornelia grabbed her hand.

"What are you crazy?"

Angel turned to Cornelia and smiled.

"No, just a little determined."

Cornelia stared hard into Angel's eyes and then let go of her hand. She turned around and Lelouch looked up.

"Zero…. on behalf of Thirteen's request, I am letting you go free…."

Cornelia continued to have her back turned and then Angel turned back Lelouch.

"Zero…now that you've seen my face, I will have no choice but to kill you next time. For now, you can go."

Without even looking at him again, Angel turned and walked past Cornelia. Cornelia was in distress and didn't want to move. However, she could hear Zero moving and walking away. Up ahead Angel was already gone. Cornelia sighed and then looked up.

"Thirteen…what are you thinking..?"

* * *

"Angel…you're crazy…you should have just killed me!"

Lelouch continued to lean against wall and then tried to suppress his guilt. Now, Angel might have to die on his behalf. He couldn't believe this was happening. It felt like it was only yesterday that this girl came into his life and challenged him to a chess match.

"What…am I going to do?"

He looked at his mask and then from a distance he heard Kallen calling for him, as well as the rest of the Black Knights. Quickly, he placed the mask back on and then stood up to signal the others that he was there.

* * *

"Lady Cornelia, are you all right?"

Guilfordwas waiting for Cornelia back at the harbor. Cornelia was looking quite depressed and this worried him slightly.

"Lady Cornelia?"

"Gilfred…I want you to report Thirteen for disobeying orders."

"What orders did she disobey?"

"That doesn't matter…just report it."

Cornelia walked past Guilfordand back into the trucks. Guilfordwatched as she did so and then walked toward one of the commanding officers.

"Detain Thirteen when she arrives. She has disobeyed orders and will be detained for it."

The officer nodded and then returned back to duty. Guilfordleft with Cornelia and never asked of the matter again.

Soon, Angel arrived back to the base and found herself surrounded by imperial guards and soldiers.

"Thirteen! You are under arrest!"

Angel just simply raised her hands and allowed them to cuff her. She sighed and then went along with them.

_Lelouch…you better have gotten away…._

* * *

"Zero! Where the hell did you go? We couldn't find you anyway after the ambush from Cornelia."

"Where I was irrelevant, what matters is that Cornelia came with out invitation."

The Black Knights were back at base again. Lelouch was standing in front of the group and discussing the matter with everyone else.

"That Thirteen girl better have an excuse for attacking us like that! I swear, next time we see her I'm goi-"

"She gave us a reason to attack."

"What?"

Everyone turned to Lelouch and waited for him to explain the reasoning.

"She stated that she wanted to debut the Silver Knights and see what they can do. I believe that's a legitimate reason."

"You're kidding right? You're telling me you actually buy that crap! Who simply attacks for a test run and then leave?"

"If Cornelia had not interrupted, Thirteen would have most certainly left. Her intentions were only to do so."

Everyone grew quiet. The Black Knights were aware that Zero was usually correct, but it was hard to believe that he was actually saying this.

"Regardless, we now need to plan another action. However, we should rest for the time being, we will meet again tomorrow."

With that, Lelouch turned around and walked out of the base. Once at a distance away from the base, he took off his mask and took in a deep breath.

"I hope Angel knew what she was doing…"

_

* * *

_

"Thirteen, real name is unknown. You have been charged with reckless actions and disobeying Viceroy's actions. You will be held in confinement until further notice."

Angel tried to readjust the cuffs that were around her wrists. They were taking extreme caution in dealing with her. She has been trained in military combat to tactics and everything in between. If she were to get loose, that would cause lots of problems for the military.

Looking around the room, it was quite dull. The walls were all white and the only thing that even deviated from that, were the steel bars that kept her inside the cell.

What Angel didn't understand was why would they leave her mask on. They hadn't unmasked her at all or even come close to it. Usually, when apprehending a suspect, they would remove anything covering their faces, but not hers?

"Maybe it was Cornelia's orders? No, she's probably ordering a death sentence for me now…"

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming down from the hallway. She stood up and expected to see Cornelia to tell her she was going to be executed, but to her surprise, it was just a guard.

"You are free to go."

"Hmm? By whose orders?"

The guard unlocked her cuffs and then allowed her to walk out of the cell.

"By the Second Prince's orders."

"Prince Schneizel? What's he getting involved for?"

Angel up the hallway and then emerged into the main room, there she saw Prince Schneizel with other guards as well.

"Ahh Thirteen! I see you're alive and well."

Angel bowed and then kneeled before him.

"Prince Schneizel, I thank you for releasing me. How can I repay your kindness?"

"Actually, I did have something in mind."

Angel looked up at Schneizel was just simply smiling at her.

"But I would prefer to discuss it in my quarters though. Come along now. Ah, guards you may now leave."

The guards all bowed and then left, leaving Schneizel and Angel together. Schneizel signaled for Angel to stand up and walk with him. Angel followed and then walked outside to his Avalon.

"Umm…where are you taking me?"

"Back to my quarters of course! Now come along."

Schneizel walked right onto the Avalon and Angel sighed and then went on as well. Once on the Avalon, she saw Lloyd first thing.

"Thirteen! Good to see you alive!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Lloyd simply just smiled and then returned to his work. Angel was aware that Schneizel controlled the research fraction of the army so it wasn't surprising to be seeing him there. However, why was he actually here in Area 11 was unknown.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Lelouch walked past numerous shops on his way back home. He paused when he saw one that was holding a necklace. It wasn't an extravagant necklace, but it was pleasing to the eye. Silver and suspended by a chain, it was a simple yet wonderful necklace. Lelouch smiled at it and then entered the shop.

It wasn't that he wanted to impress Angel with this, but rather, he wanted to tell her something. Something he realized when he was willing to let her kill him the night before.

He bought the necklace and then decided to go home and make a few changes to it himself. Still carrying high hopes that Angel was still alive.

* * *

"Now…what were going to discuss?"

Schneizel sat down behind his desk and peered over. Angel was sitting in a chair across from him and she glanced around. The office was covered in portraits of the imperial family.

"Actually, before we begin discussing, I want you to remove your mask."

"Say what?"

"How dare you speak to Lord Schneizel in such a manner!"

Schneizel silenced the member of the guard and dismissed him and all the other servants in the room.

"I feel as though we need more privacy. Is that better?"

Angel hesitated and then reached up to her mask. Schneizel smiled and watched carefully as she removed it. She placed the mask on the desk and then fixed her hair.

"Thirteen…I haven't seen your face in a long time. Ever since you started wearing that mask anyway."

Angel looked down and then back up. It was true, when she was younger, she worked for the imperial family already. When she was with Euphemia and Cornelia, Schneizel might visit from time to time.

"You've grown a lot I see. Beautiful still."

"Yeah sure, now…what are the terms that I would have to repay you for getting me out of confinement?"

"Oh, that silly little thing? I've already had something planned."

Angel raised an eyebrow and then tilted her head.

"And what is that?"

Schneizel smiled and then stood up.

"You will be joining my army force instead of Cornelia's. You will work for me."

"What?!"

Angel stood up immediately and stared hard at Schneizel.

"I know that Cornelia had you personally placed into her army, but for me, the Second Prince, I can take you into my army if I wish."

Angel gritted her teeth and then looked to the side. She knew Cornelia probably wanted this to happen, but this was a little too much. But there was no reason to fight it. Especially if it was the demand of the Second Prince of Britannia.

"Fine…I will join your army force…"

Schneizel smiled and then sat back down.

"I'm very aware of your achievements, military strategist, pilot, excellent combat performance, and fighter, as well as a general. Quite a record."

Schneizel closed the file that was open on his desk and then looked start into Angel's eyes.

"I'm currently lacking a personal knight…if you understand."

"You want me to be your personal knight?"

Schneizel smiled and then nodded. He passed her a emblem and Angel just looked at it.

"You will be the first female personal knight Britannia would have ever seen."

Angel sighed and then picked up the emblem. She placed it right on her shoulder and stood up.

'Lord Schneizel."

"Ahh you don't have to call me Lord, you get the privilege to call me Prince Schneizel instead."

He smiled at her and then Angel nodded.

"Yes, Prince Schneizel."

"Good, you will be with me from now on. I suggest you forget about the previous life you had. From now on, you'll be with me always."

Angel thought about Lelouch and the Ashford Academy, and Cornelia and Euphemia. Was she never going to see them again?

"Yes…my Prince…"

Schneizel smiled again. He walked over to Angel and took her hand. He kissed it gently and then held it.

"Serve me well, my Knight."

* * *

"Lelouch!"

Lelouch was sitting alone in his room. His little sister Nunnally came in and Lelouch smiled.

"Oh hey Nunnally. What's up?"

"Brother, I thought you said Angel would be coming to dinner tonight."

"Oh…I'm not so sure anymore. I think she might have gotten tangled up in something."

"What? She's no in trouble is she?"

"Oh don't worry. She's just fine."

_I hope she is anyway…_

Lelouch placed the necklace down and then walked to Nunnally.

"Why don't we eat now? Angel might come later, and I bet she's probably going to be feeling really sad that she kept us waiting."

"Ohh, ok then."

Lelouch glanced at the necklace one last time and then walked with Nunnally to the dining hall.

_I really wonder will I ever see Angel again?_

The images of the night before continued to play in his head. Angel was willing to kill herself to save his life. He still thought it was crazy of her, but it did work.

"Nunnally, you start eating with Sayoko first, I have to finish something."

Lelouch turned back immediately and went back into his room. He picked up the necklace and placed in his pocket.

"I better keep with me from now on. Just in case."

He picked up his phone and dialed for Angel. The phone rang once, twice, and then there was click.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry, this phone is currently out of service. Please try again later."

Lelouch hung up and he felt his heart sink. He gripped the phone tightly and then set it back down on the table.

_I know you're okay…but…I can't rest leaving it like this. _

Lelouch picked up the phone again only this time he dialed to Ohgi.

"Ohgi, what do you think of adding Thirteen to the Black Knights?"

End Chapter Six

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: I felt very sorry for Angel in this chapter for some reason . Anyway, please review! Keep on reading! Thank you!!


	7. Standing Alone

Code: Angel of Geass

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass

**Chapter Seven: Standing Alone **

Lelouch sat in his desk once again, this time, Angel was next to him. She hadn't been to class in days. He was starting to think that she was killed or executed by Cornelia. He gripped the necklace inside his pocket and then closed his eyes.

He had talked with Ohgi the day after the gunpoint incident and asked about whether or not it would be acceptable if they incorporated Thirteen into the Black Knights.

His train of thoughts were suddenly broken when the front door of the classroom. He looked up suddenly and felt his body suddenly feel warm again.

It was Angel. She looked at the teacher and then walked in slowly. She handed the teacher a slip of paper and then walked back to the door. She glanced back one last time and then locked eyes with Lelouch. Lelouch looked at her and then watched as she exited the room.

On impulse he stood up and looked at the closed door. He didn't notice that everyone was looking at him at this point, but he didn't really care.

"Excuse me! Lelouch sit down."

Lelouch ignored the teacher and then ran out of the classroom. He pulled open the door and then stepped into the hallway. He turned left and right and peered down both ends of the hallway. He searched desperately for Angel, but it appeared that she was already gone.

He walked over to the window and then looked out. And there, in the courtyard, he could see Angel. She was just walking toward the gates of the school. Lelouch shouted out to her, and waved.

However, he wasn't careful, and fell out of the open window. "Lelouch!"

Lelouch fell straight into a bush and got covered in leaves. Angel came running over and then helped him back out. They both brushed off the leaves and then Lelouch grabbed Angel's hand.

She looked at him and then pulled her hand away. Angel immediately turned around and then started walking away. Lelouch grabbed her hand again.

"Angel! Where…"

"Where what…?"

"Where have you been? You've been gone for days."

"I've…been reassigned. I no longer work for Cornelia, but for the Second Prince Schneizel.

Lelouch was in sudden shock when he heard that name. But he still held on tight to Angel's hand.

"Then…are you leaving?"

"I'll still be handling Zero's case and such. But I will no longer be attending Ashford Academy."

Lelouch felt his heart sink, but then he reached into his pocket. He pulled out the necklace and then placed into her hand. Angel lifted if up and looked at it.

She looked carefully at it and then gripped it tightly in her hand.

"Lelouch, this is good bye. The next time we see each other, it will be as Thirteen and Zero…"

Angel turned around and then left the school grounds. Leaving Lelouch alone in the courtyard. He wanted to chase after her, and hug her…but right now, he couldn't move for some reason.

* * *

"Thirteen. Would you spare a minute for me?"

Schneizel walked up to Angel, who was simply just walking around the courtyard now. Schneizel had his own little private garden and estate built just for him.

Angel paused and looked up at Schneizel, who was giving her a smile and walking toward her. He dismissed the workers and maids next to him and then continue to walk toward her.

"Yes, Prince Schneizel. How may I help you?"

"I was wondering if you were willing to join me for dinner tonight."

"I thought you had guests from Britannia coming tonight."

"They cancelled on me, so I will be eating alone, unless you say yes of course."

Angel looked over to the far end of the garden and looked back.

"Sure, why not. I have plenty of time to waste now."

Schneizel smiled and then took her hand.

"Now trust me, you'll have a wonderful time."

He kissed her hand gently and then started to walk away.

"Oh, one more thing! You have to dress up as well!"

Angel sighed but still nodded anyway.

"Fine…I'll wear a dress."

* * *

Lelouch was posing as Zero once again. The Black Knights were all meeting downstairs and chatting loudly about the latest plan. Meanwhile, Lelouch was thinking about what Angel said.

_Schneizel here in Japan? Why? Is he taking charge for Cornelia? Or something else? But now, things are becoming quite complicated. Angel works for him now too…I can't do this._

He sighed and then leaned back in his chair. He wasn't sure how much longer this could go on. And, what if Angel found out about his past? What would she think of him then? He sighed and then slowly began to stood up.

Kallen suddenly showed up and knocked. Lelouch turned around and then asked what she wanted.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to know if you were still okay. You've been pretty quiet tonight."

"I just don't have anything to say. Why don't you go back and join the others, I still have to finish up some other things. I will be leaving now."

Kallen watched at Lelouch walked out and then out of the base. She sighed and then walked back down to the base as well.

* * *

"Ah, Thirteen, you look divine!"

Angel walked down the staircase and then paused just before she reached the end of it. Schneizel was smiling at her and just looked her up and down.

"Don't get too used to it. Just because I'm your knight now, don't get too comfortable."

Schneizel took her arm and then led her down the stairs.

"But of course. However, I am quite happy that you no longer wear that mask. You're far to pretty to be hiding your face. It should be a sin."

"I suggest that you stop with the flattery. This is just dinner."

Schneizel smiled just took her by the arm. They walked arm in arm to the dining hall, where maids and workers greeted them both.

"Lord Schneizel, we've prepared the table for you and Miss Thirteen."

The workers waved over to the long table in the center of the room. Schneizel frowned slightly at this and then turned to them.

"I don't feel this is appropriate for tonight. Could you please take out the round table?"

The workers all nodded and then retreated to the back room. Angel placed her hands on her waist and then looked at Schneizel.

"I don't see why you're making them change the table. I thought that was just fine."

Schneizel turned to her and gave her a soft look.

"I feel it should be with the round table tonight, it wouldn't be right for us to be sitting so far apart."

Angel felt that it wasn't just that, but decided to let it go anyway. Soon, the workers returned with the table and began to set it up. They then seated Schneizel and Angel.

The meal was much more extravagant than Angel imagined. Schneizel was most definitely the Second Prince of Britannia. He was living like it too. The cuisine was marvelous with a touch of style.

After the meal, Schneizel brought Angel out into the garden for a stroll. The night air felt great compared to inside of the estate. Once outside, Angel ran straight into the garden and took in a deep breath.

Schneizel watched as she did so, and noticed that she appeared almost angelic. She was like an angel.

She turned and looked at him. She smiled and then spun around a few times. Schneizel smiled while he watched her and for a moment he thought he saw angel wings on her, he couldn't help but muttered something quietly.

"Angel…an angel…"

Angel immediately turned around and then stopped to look at Schneizel.

"Hmm? What did you just say?"

"Oh, it was nothing. But…I would like to ask you for a dance."

"Right now? But there isn't even anything to dance to."

Schneizel snapped his fingers and the balcony doors swung open above and then small orchestra stepped out.

Angel shook her head and then smiled at Schneizel. She held out her hand and then looked into Schneizel's eyes.

"Well, I haven't danced in a long time. I suppose it would be nice to have one dance right?"

Schneizel took her hand and took her right into the center of the garden. They danced the night away and for some reason, Schneizel felt a dear attraction to her. He wasn't just quite sure what it was just yet, but he felt that it was something that wouldn't leave.

Soon, they stopped and decided to take a walk in the garden together. They looked at the stars and talked.

Schneizel couldn't believe the fact that he was actually having a good time. Eventually, they ended up at a secluded part of the garden. There, they just stood together and gazed at the stars together.

He turned to Angel and smiled. He took her hand, and like always, he gently kissed her hand. Angel simply smiled slightly and then looked back to the sky. Schneizel continued to hold her hand and then touched her cheek.

Angel turned to him and then looked him straight in the eye. He knew that he was going slightly overboard and then stopped touching her cheek.

"I'm sorry. It's just…"

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize."

"Ah, however I would like to speak to you about something though."

"What would that be?"

"I want you to see something. Tomorrow, I want you to come along and take a look. Since you are my knight after all."

Angel just nodded and agreed to go along with Schneizel.

* * *

The next day, Angel went with Schneizel to a lab just beyond the boundaries of the base. Angel was puzzled as to why she was being brought here. It was understandable that he brought her here to view what he was doing outside of his Britannian duties.

Inside though, she saw Bartley and then felt that this was going to be quite serious.

"Ah, Bartley, any new developments with the subject?"

Bartley shook his head and then turned back to the screens.

"She hasn't had anything new. And we still haven't gotten any information on her yet."

"I see…"

"Wait, she?"

Bartley and Schneizel both turned to Angel who was questioning the situation.

"Would like you see the subject?"

Angel nodded and then followed Schneizel and Bartley into another room. Once inside the other room, Angel felt her eye suddenly hurt. Then, she had the feeling that she always had when her geass was activated.

She covered her right eye and then continued to follow them. They soon stopped in front of a large door and it opened.

Bartley led them inside and then there, they saw a glass window. On the other side of the window was girl with green hair.

Angel recognized her immediately and then looked at the others. She turned back and walked closer to the window. She placed a hand on the window and then moved her hand from her eye.

"C.C…"

The girl on the other side glanced up and locked eyes with her. She recognized Angel as well. She was bound and her mouth was covered up though.

"Angel, why don't you comeback over here."

Angel didn't want to turn around, she knew that her geass was still activated and that it would pose a problem if they all become under the influence of it. So she reached into her jacket and then pulled out her mask.

Just as she was about to put it on, Schneizel grabbed her hand and stopped her. Angel suddenly felt her geass stop, as if on cue. She looked up at Schneizel and he looked back.

"I would like to make a new rule for you my Knight. You are no longer allowed to wear that mask around me anymore."

Angel looked at him and then saw that he was serious. She put down the mask and put it away. Schneizel let go of her hand and then turned back to Bartley.

"I think we've seen enough today. Angel and I will be going back to the estate now."

"Of course my lord."

Angel started to follow Schneizel out but stopped at the door and looked back one more time to see C.C.. She was looking back as well.

_Is she the one…who made me the contract? _

End Chapter Seven

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Chapter 7 finally up! Please review! Keep on reading! Thank you!


	8. The Original Contract

Code: Angel of Geass

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass

**Chapter Eight: The Original Contract**

Angel sneaked her way through the guards and stayed close to the wall. It was now a little past 10 o clock, and she had managed to escape from Schneizel for the time being. She was heading back to the lab to find C.C.

Once past the main door, she skillfully made her way through the rest of the other doors and then reached the door that led to C.C's containment. She opened the door making sure not to make any type of noise and then entered.

There were a few scientists inside, but Angel knew that her geass would be able to handle them. She activated her geass in her right eye and told them all to leave the room. They did so and Angel approached the glass window. C.C was still bounded and sitting silently on the ground.

Angel opened the door leading to the cell chamber and entered. C.C looked up and her eyes widened. Angel placed a finger up to her lips signaling her to be quiet and then removed her mouth constraints.

"It's been a while, C.C."

"Hmm, yes it has. I suppose I don't have to ask, you work for Britannia now."

Angel nodded and then released the rest of the constraints. C.C twisted her wrists around to loosen them and then turned back to Angel.

"What are doing here though? I remember I saw you today. You were with that blonde boy."

"Who? Lord Schneizel? I work as his personal knight right now. It's quite complicated."

"I see."

"But enough about me, what are you doing here? And why are they using you as an experiment?"

C.C just shrugged and then started to walk away. Angel followed after her.

"It appears that you've used your power quite well since I gave it to you."

Angel just crossed her arms and then sighed,

"I suppose. It's become quite useful for my line of work especially."

"That's good then. But remember, your contract with me is still on."

"But of course, it almost done though."

"Hmm I suppose."

Angel thought about the first time she met C.C she was still a kid back then, only 12 years old. She ran into her when she was in that place…. and she gave her that power. With only one condition, to fight for justice.

Angel had accepted and then went on to join the Britannian army. Since then, she has been working for them.

"I have a question to ask you C.C."

"What is it?"

"Did you give the power of geass to a boy by the name of Lelouch?"

C.C seemed surprised that she knew about this but answered still.

"Why yes I did. He was the most fitting choice."

"I see…"

Angel then walked over to the computer and pulled on some gloves. She began accessing the system and deleting everything related to C.C.

"What are you doing?"

"Wiping out your data. So you can at least have some time of freedom before they come looking for you again."

"Again?"

"I'm getting you out of here. You should be with Lelouch right now correct? You made a contract with him, so you need to be sure that he's alive."

Angel finished up and then grabbed C.C by the arm and led her out of the settlement. Angel dropped her beyond the Britannian base boundaries and gave her Lelouch's location.

"You can find him there. Good luck out there."

"Wait, why did you help me?"

Angel smiled and then got back on her motorbike.

"I need someone to keep him alive."

She put on her helmet and then waved to C.C one last time and sped off. C.C watched as she slowly disappeared.

"Her name….she's changed her name now hasn't she?"

* * *

"Zero, what are we going to do?"

Lelouch was standing while the other Black Knights all stood behind him listening.

"We'll just have to wait for any further developments for now."

"That's it? We're just going to sit here and wait?"

Lelouch turned to them and looked at them.

"Yes. We don't know anything about the new Viceroy just yet, so we have to wait."

This silence them and they all seemed to understand. Lelouch then turned to the door and started to walk out. He needed some peace right now, to clear his head of Angel for the time being.

Kallen followed him however and disrupted him. He turned to her and waited for her to say something.

"Um…Zero…"

"Yes Kallen?"

"I was wondering…. you've been acting weird lately and I was just…."

"It doesn't concern you. I'm just clearing my head. You don't have to worry."

Lelouch then just turned away and walked back into his room. He closed the door and then took off his mask. He tossed it on to the couch and then sat down at his desk. He thought about what Angel said and couldn't find a way to get around it.

Lelouch missed Angel, but he couldn't see a way to see her again. Not to mention, she was working for his brother, Schneizel. What if Schneizel exposes his identity as a former prince? What would she do?

Lelouch decided that it would be best if they eliminated Schneizel for any future problems he might cause.

"This is probably the only way…. and not to mention, this would be another excellent way to get Angel…"

He immediately went back down stairs and addressed the Black Knights with his new plan.

* * *

"Lord Schneizel! The experiment has gotten out."

"What?"

Schneizel was with Angel in study and reviewing the notes on Area 11 and how Cornelia was dealing with it. A guard just informed them both that the experiment had escaped and all the data collected was erased from the computers.

"Well, this is unexpected. Tell Bartley to immediately look for the girl. Clovis would most definitely be disappointed at this."

The guard nodded and left to follow orders. Schneizel stood up and sighed. He turned to Angel who was standing behind him. She had a stoic face on like she always did around him.

He really wanted her to smile the way she did the night they spent together, but she didn't seem like she would.

"Thirteen, I have something to ask of you?"

"Yes Prince Schneizel?"

"What is your real name?"

Angel stood in silence and then turned to him. He smiled at her and winked. She sighed and walked to the center of the room.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, I felt that we should get to know each other a little more."

"Well if you must know, my name is Angel Kingsly."

Schneizel stood up and walked up right behind her.

"Is it really now?"

He lifted a hand and gently grabbed a strand of her hair and brought it up to his lips.

"I've noticed that your eyes…they're strangely blue, they don't seem to match you at all."

Angel froze in place and couldn't speak.

"Angel Kingsly, that has a nice ring to it, but is it really your name? And your eyes…you're wearing contacts aren't you?"

Schneizel walked in front of her and gave her a serious look. Angel couldn't believe that he was able to find out so much about her in such a short time. She knew that he must of done some digging up on her, what was she supposed to do now?

"Tell me, are you really Britannian?"

Angel scoffed and then gave him sly smile.

"As you've guessed, I am not Britannian. However, I will not say who I really am."

"No need."

Schneizel moved in closer and then stroked her hair.

"I suppose I've grown a little to attached to you, Angel."

He then leaned in closer to Angel and closed in on her lips. Angel was slightly frightened and took a step away from him, but Schneizel grasped her shoulder and pulled her back in.

"Don't be afraid."

Schneizel leaned in and kissed Angel. She was surprised by the kiss and started to pull away. Once away, Angel touched her lips and looked at Schneizel who was still standing there.

He smiled and then touched his lips as well. Suddenly there was knock on the door and a guard stepped in.

"Sorry to be bothering you Lord Schneizel, but it appears that Bartley has already left the grounds to search for the experiment. He says that he will contact you when he gets any results."

"Very well then. Thank you."

The guard left and Angel headed toward the door. Schneizel stopped her and looked at her.

"You can say that you don't feel anything between us."

Angel looked away and walked past him.

"I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Angel was taking a stroll around the garden again when suddenly her phone rang. She took it out and looked at the caller ID. It was Euphemia.

"Hello? Euphy?"

"Thirteen! I've been trying to reach you for days now!"

"Oh sorry, been busy. What's up?"

"I just heard about the news! I can't believe it!"

"Believe what?"

"You and Schneizel! I didn't know you and him…"

"What are you talking about? I'm just his personal knight, but you've already known that."

"Huh? You mean you don't know yet? Schneizel has chosen you to be his bride!"

"Say what now…?"

"Umm…. I think it would be better if you talk to him about it, but he just announced to us that he chose you to be his bride."

Angel was just about to snap her phone in half when she heard this. She knew that Schneizel was definitely planning something behind this.

"Euphy, I got to go. Bye."

"Wait Thir-"

Angel hung up and ran through the garden and back into the estate. She stormed through the hallways and flung open the doors to Schneizel's bedroom. There, she found him brushing his teeth.

"Oh! Anfel!

"Schneizel! We need to have a little talk."

She closed the doors behind her and walked up to Schneizel. He pulled his toothbrush out and spit into the sink.

"About what my dear?"

"This marriage thing that's going around."

"Oh, you finally heard about that?"

"Finally?!"

"I announced it about a few days ago when you started to working for me."

"Why?"

Schneizel just gave her a look and then smiled.

"Because I like you."

Angel just stared at him and then sighed. She shook her head and paced a bit.

"You can't! You're royalty, you can't marry me. Not to mention, I'm your personal knight!"

"There's nothing saying that I can't marry my own knight. Nor is there one against me marrying someone who's not royalty."

Angel stopped and looked up questioningly.

"Really? I always thought there would be…"

Schneizel laughed and Angel felt slightly embarrassed. He came over and placed his arm around her.

"You shouldn't worry. I'll take good care of you."

Angel peeled his arm off of her and looked in the eyes. She activated her geass and used it on Schneizel.

"Call off the wedding."

Angel waited for a few moments but Schneizel didn't say anything. In fact he smiled and leaned in and kissed her again.

Angel was startled by this and backed up and fell onto his bed.

_My geass didn't work on him? Why?_

"You're cute if think you can just ask and things will happen."

Angel just looked down and tried to come up with an explanation as to why her geass didn't work. Soon though, Schneizel smiled and Angel looked up.

"I suggest that you get off of my bed right now unless…."

Angel blushed and immediately stood up and walked out.

"I'll see you tomorrow then!"

Angel closed the door and Schneizel laughed. He couldn't believe that he was actually falling for her.

Once in the hallway Angel began to doubt that her geass was still working so she scanned the around to find some test subjects. When a worker came coming in she immediately stopped him and tried her geass again.

"Tell me your darkest secret."

"When I was sixteen my father attacked me and I injured him sending him to the hospital. He died afterwards."

"I see."

_So my geass is still working…but why won't it work against him? _

Angel sighed and sent the worker back to work and she herself decided to go back to her room. Suddenly numerous guards came running down the hallway and all stopped when they approached Angel.

"Miss Thirteen! We have urgent news!"

"What is it?"

"The Chinese Federation has sent a message over to us."

"What is the message?"

One of the guards handed her a piece of paper and she read it. After reading it, her eyes widened and she turned back to Schneizel's room.

"Prince Schneizel! The Chinese Federation is planning to attack!"

End Chapter Eight

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Sorry for the late update, hope you enjoyed it though! Please review, keep on reading, thank you!


	9. The Chinese Federation

Code: Angel of Geass

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass

**Chapter Nine: The Chinese Federation**

"Prepare all units to the front lines of the harbor. We can anticipate that their attack will be from sea first."

Angel was dealing with the military in advanced to prepare for the Chinese Federation. They had warned them that they were going to attack the next day unless the Britannian Empire handed over Zero for political management.

Of course, there was no way they would be able to capture Zero in one night alone and hand them over, so this was just an excuse to attack the empire.

"But why? Why do they even need to attack us? Area 11 is one of the areas in which they don't have judgment over."

"I suppose it's safe to assume that they want this lands resources as well. But since they didn't have anything to offer to negotiate, they decided to just attack instead."

Schneizel was right and Angel knew it. Right now, it was best just defend the Britannian empire. Angel went back to looking at the map to continue planning.

"You there, do you know who the current commander is for their troops."

"Uhh…"

Angel looked at the guard who was just sitting at the computer dumbfounded and trying to figure out the controls. Angel walked up to her and reconfigured the computer.

"Is this your first day?"

The guard nodded and felt slightly embarrassed about this. Angel placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry, just relax. It gets easier after this."

The guard smiled and nodded in concurrence and immediately went back to looking up the information Angel had requested. Angel herself went back to the table and glanced over the map again. Schneizel was sitting down and doing the same.

"I suggest that we place up a force right here as well."

"There? But there would be no reason to do that."

Angel smiled at Schneizel and grabbed a marker off of another table and started to draw on the map.

"What are you doing?"

"Predicting exactly what the Chinese Federation intends on doing."

"How? You can't do that unless you know exactly what they are going to carry and who they have as a commander."

"I'll bet anything that the commander is….Li Xingke. Isn't that right, girl?"

The guard on the computer nodded and Angel smirked at Schneizel.

"I know enemies very well. And I know just what he will do."

Schneizel was impressed by this and decided to sit back and listen to her explain the possibilities that would be coming their way.

After a few minutes Angel had already skillfully drawn up an entire map of attack fronts, how many troops would be dispatched and any escape routes if necessary.

"This should be just fine for this fight. However, Prince Schneizel, I want to know why you're supervising this instead of Viceroy Cornelia."

Schneizel looked at her innocently and then stood up.

"She has asked specifically for your help in this."

Angel looked up and then down to the ground.

"I didn't think she would…especially not after what happened…"

Schneizel walked over and placed a hand on her head.

"Even so, she can't deny your skill in this field."

Angel scoffed and then stood straight again. She sighed and walked toward the screens that were displaying all of the Chinese Federation's weapon choices as well as their method of transportation.

"Everything seems to under control if you guys need me I'll be in the study."

* * *

"Why, the Heavens are giving us a blessing."

Lelouch sat with the Black Knights again this time watching the sudden news report that Chinese Federation was planning to attack the Britannian army.

"Looks like we have an excuse to attack."

"What do you mean Zero?"

"Since the Chinese Federation is planning to attack, we have an excuse to assist the Britannians, in exchange from something later."

"Are you saying that the Black Knights should help them?"

"Exactly."

The Black Knights were very uncertain about this, but since Zero was giving the orders, they knew that it was significant.

"All right then, what are your orders?"

"Prepare the Knightmares immediately. And tell Rakshata to prepare the new flight units as well."

"Yes Zero!"

Lelouch continued to sit as the rest of the Black Knights all left to prepare. However to his surprise one stayed.

"Are you really going to do that?"

"What? Why are you here? I thought I told you to stay back at the academy."

C.C just stood there and didn't give any response. It was the day before when he was heading back to the estate where he found C.C waiting for him on his front step.

"Not that it matters, it seems like everything is going well."

"What about that Angel girl?"

"Hmm?"

Lelouch turned to C.C and looked at her. She was giving him an expressionless face and just stared back.

"What about her?"

"What will you do if you come across her during battle?"

"I know she was the one who sent you here, but that matte doesn't concern you."

"You love her don't you?"

Lelouch froze in place and closed his eyes.

"That needn't concern you. You're too nosy for your own good."

C.C scoffed and then returned to the couch.

"She released her to come help you, but it doesn't look like your really want it."

"On the contrary, I'm willing to accept any type of help. I was hoping that Angel would come on her own though."

"I doubt that. She isn't that type of person just to sudden switch sides like that."

"Oh and how would you know?"

C.C looked up and reached a hand up as well.

"I just know her very well…"

* * *

"Miss Thirteen! We have received urgent news!"

Angel was sitting at her desk and reading a book. She sighed and watched at two guards entered and kneeled before her.

"What is it?"

"Cornelia has demanded your participation in the front lines."

"Say what? Why?"

"She didn't specify any reasons, but specifically asked for you to be at the front lines."

Angel just looked at her desk and then stood up.

"Fine, tell her I'll be at the front lines. But I need to talk to Lloyd first."

"Yes."

They left and Angel followed after them. She closed the doors to the study and headed down to the tech lab to consult with Lloyd. Once there Cecile was the only one there.

"Miss Cecile."

"Oh! Thirteen! What brings you here?"

"I want to ask Lloyd if my unit is ready to go again."

"Oh, unfortuately he's still working on it, I'm sorry."

"No matter, I can just use the normal Sutherlands today."

"What, you're not going to in the front lines are you?"

Angel turned to Cecile and just smiled.

"Yup, Cornelia asked for me personally and I guess I have to abide. Well, see you later!"

With that, Angel left the room and sighed. She headed down to the base and met up with the troops after that.

* * *

"All preparations are done. Well Zero? What's next?"

"We wait for the Chinese Federation to attack!"

"What? Shouldn't we get in the front lines with the Britannian forces?"

"That would be pointless, you know as well as I do that they won't accept our help, so naturally, we will have to act on our own."

"Oh right…"

Lelouch got into his Knightmare along with C.C and everyone did the same.

"Kallen, you will be leading as always."

"Right. I won't disappoint you."

Lelouch took off his mask and then looked down at C.C.

"Are you sure you want to come along now?"

"Like I said before, I have to keep you alive, so yes I have to come along."

"Hmph, whatever is fine with me."

Lelouch activated the the unit and then raised one arm.

"Black Knights, advance!"

* * *

Angel zipped up her suit and then hopped into the Sutherland unit. She gripped the handles and switched on the communication units.

"Pilot One on line."

"Angel it's me, Schneizel."

"Prince Schneizel? I thought Princess Cornelia was going to be in charge of this defense unit."

"Well, she's in the front lines herself. So I'll be guiding you and the others along."

"I see…very well then. The others are awaiting my orders to head out, and well I have to wait for yours."

Schneizel smiled and leaned on one hand.

"Proceed as you see fit."

"All right then. All units, go!"

All the Knightmares were launched from their stations and headed toward the harbor. There, Angel stationed herself behind some barrels.

"Pilot one, T-1 reporting. There are five large ships approaching with the Chinese Federation symbol on the sides."

"Very well, Station U, launch missiles toward the targets."

"What? How is that going to help? They can just attack us with their missiles!"

"Just do it!"

_If I'm correct, they're too arrogant to do that. They would deploy their attack unit and missles as well. _

"Launching missiles."

Angel felt the rumbling under her feet and then waves that splashed against the dock. The missiles hit the first ship, but before it sank, they deployed their Knightmare fighters just as Angel had anticipated.

"All units go into IO Formation and take them out!"

* * *

"Black Knights! Head in now! Wipe out as many of them as you can!"

"Right!"

Lelouch watched as the Black Knights all launched and head straight to harbor. However, Tamaki accidentally runs into Kallen and the two of them knock over buildings and a warehouse. Unknown to their knowledge, Britannian forces were stationed underneath them, now they're trapped.

* * *

"Thirteen! Most of our forces have been trapped! Looks like some of the buildings have collapsed with the units still underneath them."

"Damn!"

Angel immediately opened up her map in the screen.

_If that's the case, then most of our forces have just been eliminated. The Chinese Federation is going to attack us and with no doubt, wipe us out at this rate…_

Suddenly, Angel saw the Guren come flying in.

"What? The Black Knights? What are they doing here?!"

Angel launched her into action and slashed the Chinese Federation units as she went along. Up ahead, Kallen in Guren was also doing the same.

Suddenly, Kallen heard a loud beeping and she looked down to her display screen.

"My energy filler is low? How is that possible?"

Kallen immediately radioed in but didn't have enough power to do so. The unit shut down and ceased all movement. Angel from behind questioned what was going on and then approached the unit.

"Guren pilot! Are you all right in there?"

Kallen inside couldn't believe that a Britannian solider was about to save her. But she couldn't respond in any way.

Angel on the outside ejected herself out and took out a little transmitter. She approached the Guren and placed it on the hatch and activated it.

Kallen heard a few clicks and her hatch began to eject she began to panic a little bit. Was she going to be captured? Or killed?

_If I'm right….the person inside the Guren should be…_

The hatch was completely ejected and Angel was surprised that her assumption was correct, it was Kallen inside the Guren. But Kallen was more shocked to see that it was Angel who was saving her.

"Angel? What are you doing here?"

Before they could continue their conversation, numerous Chinese Federation Knightmares interrupted it.

"Hold it right there! Britannian soldiers!"

Angel and Kallen were caught and no way out.

* * *

"What! Thirteen was captured?"

"Yes Lord Schneizel. The Chinese Federation just gave word about it they also appeared to have captured one of the Black Knights as well."

Schneizel frowned at this matter and stood up.

"We need to contact Zero immediately. If he doesn't cooperate, then there will be no hope for those two."

End Chapter Nine

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Chapter nine finally up! Hope you all enjoyed it, but sadly school is about to start again Which means that I won't be able to update as often . However, I will still be updating whenever I can, so please keep on reading! Thank you!!!


	10. Kallen and Angel

* * *

Code: Angel of Geass

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass

**Chapter Ten: Kallen and Angel**

"Now this is a problem…"

Angel was kneeling next to Kallen inside a rather dark aircraft. By now, they were most likely already past the Area 11 borders and entering the Chinese Federation lands. Kallen had not spoken at all during this entire time. She wanted to ask Angel why she had saved her. If she didn't they probably wouldn't be in the situation at all.

Meanwhile Angel tried to make conversation with Kallen, but when she didn't respond, the attempts ceased. Eventually, Angel stood up. It was quite difficult however since her hands were bound and the aircraft was flying through some turbulence.

"Angel…why did you save me?"

"Hmm?"

Angel was surprised that Kallen was actually trying to start a conversation with her, even though it was only to obtain information.

"Why did you do it? Surely, you would have known that if you helped me, you would get captured."

Angel sighed and then kneeled down next to her again.

"I just wanted to save you. We didn't really get to talk that much at school, so you know, I thought it would be too tragic if we never did."

"Are you serious?"

Angel smiled innocently at Kallen and laughed slightly.

"You can be the judge of that."

* * *

"What? They have Kallen?"

Lelouch slammed his fist against the table and then turned to the couch and seated himself quite aggressively.

"What are we supposed to do now? We can't just go in and bust her out! That would mean war!"

"It doesn't matter, the Chinese Federation attacked Britannia first, they should be expecting a counter attack."

_But why take Kallen? To draw me out? Or is it something else? _

"Zero! You're getting a news feed from the Britannian base!"

"What? They're contacting me?"

Lelouch stood up and walked into the other room. He closed the door and switched on the monitor. Immediately, a picture of Schneizel appeared on the screen.

"Zero. You're alone yes?"

"Yes, Schneizel, now why have you called for an audience with me?"

"I don't think you should be addressing me in such a crude manner, my little brother."

Lelouch froze in place and then found himself trembling.

_How…could this just be a bluff? There's no way he could have figured out that it was me! _

"Judging by your reaction, I would have to say I was correct. Isn't that right, Lelouch?"

Lelouch gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists. Through his mask, he knew that Schneizel was certain that it was him behind there.

"Now why don't you remove that mask and have a chat face to face with your older brother?"

Lelouch hesitated but removed the mask anyway. Schneizel smiled and then closed his eyes. There was a silence between them, but Lelouch broke it.

"It's been a while, Schneizel."

"As to you, Lelouch. Are you well?"

"That doesn't matter. Why have you contacted me? And how did you know I was Zero?"

"Patience my good brother. I will get to those eventually. However, there is a matter we should bring our attention first."

Schneizel stepped aside and revealed Nunnally was right behind him. She was between two guards and didn't seem to be aware of what was going on.

"Nunnally!"

Schneizel stepped back in front of the camera and smiled.

"Now, no harm will come to Princess Nunnally if Zero decides to cooperate."

"Why you! Why do you need me to cooperate anyway?"

"The Chinese Federation has taken one of your Black Knights hostage, as well as someone from the Britannain forces as well."

Lelouch had a feeling it was something along those lines, why else would they ask him to cooperate.

"Fine, if I come, you will release Nunnally?"

"Naturally."

Lelouch hesitated, but then turned away.

"Fine, we have an agreement."

* * *

"Kallen, can you stand up?"

Angel and Kallen were now inside a cell within in the Chinese Federations grounds. Angel had done a complete surveillance upon entering the building and noticed that it was poorly guarded, which meant they might be able to escape if they did it carefully.

Kallen stood up slowly and then approached Angel was in front of the cell door.

"What are you planning to do?"

Angel smiled and tilted her head slightly toward a sharp broken cell bar. Kallen raised an eyebrow at what she was planning but decided to let it go for now.

"We need to get out of here some how right? But I don't think it would be a good idea to be dressed up at prisoners right?"

"I suppose…"

Angel knew that Kallen would agree and then with one powerful kick, she knocked down the broken bar and most of the gate with it.

"There we go, now that should draw some guards attention. Right?"

Kallen nodded and then both pressed themselves against the wall when they heard quick footsteps.

"What the?"

From behind, Kallen and Angel attacked the two guards and rendered them unconscious. Angel grabbed the keys with great difficultly and tried to release Kallen first. Once that was done and Angel was released as well, they gave each other a high five.

"Now let's get some outfits."

* * *

Lelouch walked into the Britannian base and was immediately greeted with guards.

"Lelouch Lamperouge. Come with us."

Lelouch didn't feel like any of this. This situation he was in was critical and it demanded a result. Even though his identity as Zero was already given away, saving Nunnally was a number one priority.

"This way."

They escorted him into the audience chambers and there, he saw Schneizel. Lelouch suddenly felt his anger start to rise up and he balled his hands into fists.

"Lelouch, it's been a while."

Schneizel waved for the guards to allow Lelouch to move on his own and leave the room.

"Schneizel, let's just get into the issue. Why am I here?"

"There's no need to go start into business. We should do some catching up before anything."

"I'm not here to play Schneizel! I want to know why I'm here!"

Schneizel sighed and then leaned on his hand.

"I guess it can't be helped then. The Chinese Federation wants Zero in exchange for the two hostages."

"So you're going to sell me out! For what? One person whom you can easily replace?"

"That's where you're mistaken Lelouch. The person they have from us can never be replaced. She's quite a find if anything else."

"She…they have Thirteen don't they?"

Schneizel silenced for a moment and then sighed again.

"You really still as quick as ever. However, I'm sure you know my intentions for asking you to be here now."

Schneizel clapped his hands and guards came rushing in and grabbed Lelouch by the arms and legs.

_I can't use my geass right now. Not until I know at least Nunnally is safe! I guess for now, I just have to…._

* * *

"All right, these fit just fine."

Kallen emerged from behind a corner and was adjusting her newly found guard clothes. Angel placed a hat on top of Kallen and on herself as well. Once they were done, Angel turned so her back was to Kallen and took out her contacts. Behind the blue eyes, were warm brown eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh, just putting on some contacts. You know, so they don't suspect anything unusual with us."

"Oh ok then."

_Sorry Kallen, but I can't tell you just yet._

"Done? Let's head out and find some transportation."

They both carefully walked down the hallway and pulled their hats down low so that no one would notice who they were.

"Do you know where we're going?"

"I have a hunch…this should lead to the main hallway."

"Wait, how do you know?"

"Let's just say I've had some history here okay?"

Kallen didn't feel content with that answer, but ignored it and went on. Soon, Angel's prediction was correct and they found themselves in the middle of a large hallway that seemed to lead on forever.

"Umm…do you really want to head that way?"

Angel turned around and saw that there was a large red door behind them. She tugged on Kallen's sleeve and pointed toward the door.

"No, but I think this might just help."

They both headed toward the door and shoved it open. They peered inside and realized that it was the main ballroom for the Empress. The room was empty, but they still had to be cautious.

"You think this could have any other exits to it?"

Angel glanced around and saw that there was another door located on the opposite side of the room. She pointed to it briefly and then motioned that they should move quickly before anyone else entered the room.

They slipped inside and moved cautiously across the room. About halfway through, there was a loud click and suddenly, people started to enter the room. The two of them were caught right in the middle of room.

"Man….today must really be our bad day for timing huh?"

"This isn't the time for jokes!"

"You two! You're the guards who were requesting an audience with the Empress correct? You're quite early."

Angel and Kallen had to think quickly, they had to come up with some sort of excuse.

"Uhh…but of course….we wanted to make sure that we weren't late for such an event!"

Angel shot Kallen a look. Living a double life she was good at, but apparently lying on the spot proved to be a problem for her…

"Well, it doesn't matter, get down on your knees for the Empress."

The man pushed the two of them to the front with the Empress and they kneeled. Angel looked up slightly and got a glimpse of the Empress.

_Eh? It's still her? I guess she's done well or the High Eunuchs still has use for her…_

"Your highness, these two have granted an audience with you."

The Empress looked down at Kallen and Angel whom were now trying to figure out another way to escape this.

"I guess it's okay…"

Kallen glanced at Angel and gave her a questioning look. The Empress was just a kid, and why couldn't they just take her hostage and get out of there?

Angel shook her head and then stood up when signaled to.

She removed the hat and looked directly at the Empress. The Empress stared for a moment and then her eyes widened slowly. Angel held a finger up to her lips to tell the Empress not to say anything.

"Your highness we are here to request a –"

"Attack! We're under attack!"

Everyone turned toward the doors and find that a wounded soldier was staggering in.

"We….under attack…"

The soldier collapsed and then two other figures entered the room in dark clothing. They revealed their swords and raised them high over their heads.

"Your highness, we have come to kill you!"

They charged toward the crowd of people and slashed everyone. Angel grabbed Kallen and helped her up. She motioned that this was good time to escape, but Angel didn't seem like it was. If they left now, there was no doubt that the Empress would be killed.

"We have to save her."

"What? Now of all times?"

"She's just a kid! I don't think you can simply let that happen as well right?"

Kallen thought about it for a moment and then nodded. Angel rushed over to the Empress who was now abandoned behind the high table. The rest of the High Eunuchs appeared to have left.

"Empress!"

The Empress looked up with fearful eyes and saw that it was Angel.

"It's you! It is you!"

The Empress hugged Angel tightly and Angel stood up. Kallen tossed her a sword that she found conveniently left of the ground and grabbed another one for herself.

"All right, let's get you out of here!"

Kallen and Angel fought their way through with the two mysterious figures. Blocking each blow carefully, making sure that the Empress wasn't in any position to be injured.

Soon, the two figures were trapped under Kallen and Angel's swords. They lost their swords and were brought to their knees. Kallen pointed sword across both their throats and Angel did the same.

"Let me guess…the High Eunuchs sent you…"

"We will not reveal such information…. kill us if you must!"

"Very well then!"

Kallen raised her sword and then was about to swing it down, when a third attacker appeared behind them.

Angel managed to block it from Kallen and the Empress but sustained a shoulder injury.

"Angel! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine…"

The attacker then came charging again but this time, someone else cut him short.

Angel looked up and was surprised to see that it was Li Xingke who stopped him. Li Xingke fought off the attacker and then came to Angel and the Empresses aid.

"I didn't think I would see you here again…"

End Chapter Ten

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: yay Li Xingke! : ) Please review! Keep on reading and thank you!!


	11. The Exchange for Life

Code: Angel of Geass

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass

**Chapter Eleven: The Exchange for Life**

"Well…if it isn't you…"

Angel looked up at Li Xingke and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't make fun of me now. Let's get the Empress out of here first!"

Xingke took the Empress off of Angel and carried her off. Angel then went back to Kallen and faced each other back to back.

"So, how long do you think this is going to take us?"

Kallen just scoffed and then raised her sword.

"They're not that tough. I'll say about 2 minutes?"

Angel smiled at then raised her sword as well.

"Then we better get started!"

* * *

"Lord Schneizel, just what are to do about the Chinese Federation for now?"

"Let them know that we have Zero in captivity. I'm sure they will respond then."

"Yes my lord."

The guard left and allowed Schneizel to head toward the rest of the hallway. He entered another room and there, Nunnally was sitting with Euphemia.

"Euphy, what are you doing in here?"

Euphemia looked up at her brother and gave him a look.

"Oh, I wanted to spend time with Nunnally. And I also wanted to talk to you as well."

Schneizel just stared at Euphemia who stood up and dragged him back outside to the hallway.

"We'll be right back Nunnally."

"Huh, ok then."

Outside, Euphemia gave Schneizel a hard look and then placed her hands on her waist.

"What do you think you're doing? You're holding Nunnally hostage! And you just took in our brother into captivity!"

"Well Lelouch is Zero, so he has to be imprisoned for his crimes. You were always too soft. But you can't forget, you were the one who gave me the clue that it was Lelouch was Zero."

Euphemia grew silent and then closed her eyes.

"That didn't mean that you could go and cause all of this!"

Schneizel knew that Euphemia was very upset about this whole situation, but he saw that there was no other way.

"Well if we didn't do this, we would have never gotten Thirteen back. And you want to see her again don't you?"

Euphemia turned away and crossed her arms.

"You still should do this!"

"For the time being, we should be in there taking care of Nunnally. We can discuss this later if you really wish to."

Schneizel then opened the door again and walked back inside. Euphemia pouted and then entered as well.

"Dear Nunnally, it feels like it's been ages since we last saw you!"

"Brother Schneizel…yes it has been a while…"

"Sweet Nunnally, tell me…"

* * *

"Hmm…three minutes…a minute over what you predicted Kallen!"

"Shut up will you?"

"Now that hurt. At least we finished them off."

Kallen and Angel stood next to each other and wiped off some dirt on their clothes. Soon, guests and Xingke with the Empress reemerged.

"Seize them! They're the prisoners from Britannia! They are to be executed!"

In a heartbeat, guards surrounded Kallen and Angel with spears pointed straight at them.

"No! They saved me!"

"But your highness! They're prisoners!"

"I don't care! I want them to be honored for saving me."

Angel nudged Kallen in the rib and made tinge slightly. Angel looked up at the Empress was on the verge of tears trying to save the two of them. Suddenly, Xingke stepped up and stood before the guards.

"If the Empress commands it, then we shall allow these two prisoners to be free."

The general in charge of this just glared at Xingke and gritted his teeth hard against each other.

"Very well then, fall back soldiers."

The guards did as they were told and disappeared from the room. Kallen let out a small sigh and then returned to her normal composure. Angel on the other hand was quite disinterested and crossed her arms.

"Well looks like we're out of here."

"Not so fast. The Empress might have declined your execution, but as long as you're inside the palace, you will remain a prisoner."

Angel just scoffed and then turned to face the general who was quite angered at this point.

"And who do you think you are to be calling all these things against us? Right, Empress?"

"How dare you address the Empress in that fashion! You will pay for that!"

"Stop! I said stop!"

Everyone turned to the Empress who had gotten out of Xingke's grasp and was running toward Angel. She grabbed Angel's leg tightly and refused to let go. This threw Angel off balance slightly and caused her to favor her left leg a little more.

"You mustn't hurt her! She's my friend!"

"Your highness, don't be saying such ridiculous things! She is the enemy and we must deal with that!"

"No you're wrong."

"What?"

The general turned to Xingke and gave him daring look. Xingke walked down from the high platform and on to the floor.

"You really can't see who this girl is? Or are you just trying to get her killed so you don't have to deal with her return?"

"Xingke! I suggest you be silenced right now!"

"Angel…what's going on?"

Kallen grabbed Angel's arm and demanded an answer. Angel felt awkward to have two people grabbing on to her limbs, but she was in a bigger situation.

"Umm…I'd rather not say at this point…"

"My dear sister, I don't think you should be so secretive with your friend here."

"Sister? Angel, what the hell is going on?"

Angel cleared her throat and sighed. She turned to Kallen and shook her head.

"This is a really complex situation…so…I'm not sure how to explain this…"

"Well you better explain or else you're going to get some ass kicking your way!"

Angel sighed and then grabbed Kallen by the shoulder.

"I'm sorry about this…"

Angel closed her eyes and then opened her right eye and activated her geass. Soon Kallen's eyes began to glow red and soon, she lost her own control over herself.

"Kallen, I want you to ignore the following conversation, and forget this entire incident."

"Sure…no problem…"

Angel shut off her geass and turned back to everyone else. She pointed directly to the general who was still in an angry state.

"So, you don't remember me? The girl who was your commander and Xingke's little sister?"

Everyone in the room gasped and Angel smiled.

"You're…!"

* * *

"Euphy…can you tell me if you have found my brother yet?"

Euphemia stiffened when she heard Nunnally say this. Schneizel had left and it was only her and Nunnally in the room.

"Euphy? Are you still there?"

"Oh, why yes…"

She thought about how to answer the question. They had captured Lelouch and he was waiting to be exchanged for the hostages with the Chinese Federation.

"We don't know where your brother is yet. We're still looking…"

"Oh…I see…"

Euphemia tried to keep her voice steady so Nunnally wouldn't notice that she was lying. She grabbed a piece of paper and then started to fold.

When she was done, she placed the paper crane into Nunnally's hand.

"Here you go. Consider it a present."

Nunnally was a little surprised but still closed her hand on the crane.

"Thank you Euphy."

Euphemia smiled and then the door slid open again. This time, it was Cornelia and she looked quite angry.

"Euphy. Come with me."

"Eh? Why?"

"No questions, just come."

Euphemia reluctantly stood up and walked out of the room.

"I'll be right back Nunnally. In the mean time, I'll call Suzaku to watch over you okay?"

Nunnally nodded and Euphemia left with Cornelia.

* * *

"What's going on?"

Euphemia and Cornelia stepped into the corridor and found that numerous generals and Schneizel himself was there.

"Euphy and Corneila take a seat. We're just about to start."

"Start what?"

"The meeting with the Chinese Federation to discuss the terms of exchange."

"You mean…"

"Take a seat first."

Euphemia and Cornelia sat down next to each other and then looked up at Schneizel who was just receiving word that they had a connection with the Chinese Federation.

The screen flashed and a connection was brought up.

"Second Prince Schneizel, what a pleasure this is."

"And to whom may I address?"

"My name is Li Xingke. I am the Commander in this federation."

"Very well then. We have Zero in our captivity, and we expect that the hostages are okay?"

"The hostages are just fine. They are in good care. I would like to speak to only the Royal family at this point."

Schneizel dismissed the others and left only Euphemia, Cornelia, and himself.

"Now, why have you asked us to stay?"

"There is someone here who wants to speak with you two."

Xingke stepped aside and Angel appeared on the screen and waved to the three.

"Prince Schneizel, Princess Cornelia, and Princess Euphemia."

"Thirteen! Are you all right?"

"I'm quite fine. The Chinese Federation was quite courteous with us. So we're just fi-"

"Moving along, we shall set a date for the exchange later this week. We will contact you then."

The screen clicked and turned black. Schneizel narrowed his eyes and Cornelia and Euphemia both gave out sigh.

"She's okay…"

Schneizel stood up and left the sisters to themselves. They watched as he left and Kanon followed behind him.

* * *

"Lelouch."

Lelouch was looking down in his cell. When he heard that voice he jerked his head up and faced Schneizel.

"Schneizel!"

"Calm down Lelouch. There's no need get so angry when you see me. I'm just here to tell you when you will be delivered to the Chinese Federation."

Lelouch was gritting his teeth and then narrowed his eyes. He knew if he used geass now, it wouldn't do too much for him. He wouldn't be able to get out of the building in time.

"You better prepare to hang up that mask forever, Zero."

"Schneizel! What is your purpose for doing this? Do you really think they will hand over the hostages so easily? Surely they are planning something! And you're just going with it?"

"Those are my concerns. What matters most to me right now, is that I get the hostages back in piece. And since they have asked for Zero, then I will give them Zero."

"Schneizel!"

Lelouch lounged at Schneizel, but his restraints tightened when he did so and pulled him back. He was flung back to the bench and grunted when he hit the wall. Schneizel kneeled down to Lelouch and smiled at him.

"If I wasn't mistaken, you knew Angel as well correct? My personal knight?"

Lelouch's eyes widened and he didn't move.

"I wonder what she would have to say if she knew you were my brother?"

Schneizel then stood up and walked out of the cell, leaving Lelouch in despair and concern.

Lelouch flung his back and shouted in agony into the ceiling. The shout echoed throughout the entire building, and Schneizel simply ignored it.

"This is what your reckless acts have gotten you, Lelouch…."

End Chapter Eleven

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Well chapter 11 ! Please review! Keep on reading and thank you!


	12. Change of Thought

Code: Angel of Geass

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass

**Chapter Twelve: Change of Thought**

"Xingke! Just let me stay in Britannia!"

Angel was trying to convince her brother of letting her stay in Britannia. It's been a day since the incident with the Empress. Kallen and Angel were now treated as guest instead of prisoners, which confused Kallen dearly. She only remembered the assassination attempt, and that was all. Angel was still hiding it from Kallen that she was undercover, fearing that it might start out a fight.

"Come on brother, I'm fine in Britannia."

"That might be so, but you haven't reported since you worked at Britannia. Do you think that I will really allow you to go back?"

"If you were thinking for the good of the Empress…. yes…"

Xingke stared at Angel and sighed.

"Mei, is there something that binding you to stay there?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Is there a reason why you want to return to badly?"

Angel nodded quickly and then stopped to think about how she should really respond.

"Yes…I've made friends with the Royal Britannian family. And I'm sure that they're worried about me right now…especially after that meeting we had with them."

"I told you specifically not to say those things during that conference."

"You should know me by now!"

Xingke shook his head and then walked toward the railing. It was night and the siblings were outside for the time. It was a cloudy night and the stars were hardly visible.

"The Empress will surely miss you if you do something like this."

"I know, but she's managed to live this long with just you, I'm sure she's used to it by now."

Xingke nodded and then placed a hand on Angel's shoulder.

"As your brother, I'm willing to let you return to Britannia. But you will have to watch over yourself from now on. I don't know…if…"

Angel took her brother's hand and held it.

"Don't worry, I understand. I'll take care of the Empress as well if that is my task."

Xingke nodded and then turned back to the doors leading inside.

"I suggest that you turn in for the night. Only two more days before you actually get exchanged back."

"Sure. I'll get in later…"

Xingke left without saying another word to Angel and left the platform. Angel leaned down on the railing and closed her eyes. She let her arms slump down on the railing and then droop off the edge. When she opened her eyes, the first thing that came to focus was a girl with green hair standing in the middle of the garden below.

"What the? C.C?"

C.C looked up and then waved.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have matters concerning Lelouch to tell you."

"Right now?"

"Yes, it's quite important. Come down here."

Angel glanced around to make sure that no one was watching and then leapt off the edge and landed firmly on her feet in the garden.

"Okay, tell me what's going on."

"It appears that Lelouch has been captured by Britannia. Or more specifically, your Prince Schneizel."

"What now? How did all this happen?"

"I believe it started with yours and that girl's capture. The Chinese Federation asked for Zero in exchange for you."

"Really now? Is Zero that important?"

"That is uncertain, but you need to save Lelouch."

"Me? Why do I have to do it? I'm sure that you have the capability of doing so as well."

"I don't have the mind or types of strategy that you possess, therefore it must be you who needs to save him."

Angel just gave C.C a look and then looked down. Her relationship with Lelouch was most certainly complicated. The worst part was that even she wasn't sure of how she felt about him. But she knew that she needed to save him just this once.

"Fine. But I need some time to prepare this. Meet me in the morning tomorrow right here."

"Very well."

* * *

Angel entered the hallway and approached two doors. She took in a deep breath and then kicked open the doors and stormed in.

"Okay, listen up everyone."

Angel saw that the High Eunuchs were all sitting in place and smiled.

"Today, you will all obey me!"

Angel activated her geass power and opened her left eye sharply. The High Eunuchs members were all surprised by this but was too late to realize what had happened.

"Listen carefully…"

* * *

"Kallen, I need to talk with you."

Kallen glanced up from her book and then looked at Angel.

"There you are! I've been meaning to talk to you! Can you believe the treatment we're getting for saving the Empress? This is insane!"

"Uh right. Okay, Kallen we need to chat very quickly."

"What is it?"

* * *

"What is taking her so long…"

C.C sat on one of the short shrubs in garden and waited for Angel to show up.

"She did say in the morning right? So I'm not late, she is."

"Talking to yourself again I see."

C.C turned around and saw that Angel was right behind her with her arms crossed.

"You're late."

"Sorry, last minute prep. Now come on, let's go get us some Knightmares to use."

"Knightmares?"

Angel was already heading toward the back way of the fenced off palace.

"Are you coming or are you not?"

C.C just stared and then headed toward her.

"Just make sure mine looks good."

"Sure whatever…"

Angel quickly made her way through an opening in the gate and slipped through. C.C followed after but left a small distance between them. Angel bent down and flipped open a secret compartment and turned to C.C.

"All right, jump in."

"Where does that go to?"

"Does it really matter?"

C.C shrugged and then jumped in slowly. Angel glanced around the area one last time and then jumped in herself, pulling the hatch closed.

Inside, a long tunnel way was the only thing C.C saw. Angel picked up a torch and started walking forward. For a while they were silent and C.C decided to ask.

"Do you love Lelouch?"

Angel just paused and then started walking down again.

"I don't know."

"Then why are you coming to save him?"

"Because he and I share a similar desire for the world. That's all I'm going to answer."

C.C grew quiet and Angel glanced back.

"What about you? Why do you care so much for him?"

C.C narrowed her eyes and then turned her face away.

"Because I need him to accomplish something."

"You mean your death wish?"

C.C grunted slightly and then glared at Angel. They both had stopped walking and then Angel just started again. They finally reached the end and appeared out in a forest. In front of them were two Knightmares in excellent condition. Angel blew out the torch and then tossed it somewhere into the bushes.

"Which one do you want?"

C.C simply shrugged and then walked past Angel.

"They both look the same to me. So I don't really care."

Angel nodded and then tossed her the key to one of them.

"Take the one on the left. It's time to actually save someone right now."

"The exchange isn't until tomorrow though."

Angel hopped onto her Knightmare and popped open the hatch.

"I know. I just thought we might want to get something else before tomorrow. You know, in case my plan fails."

"You're cautious aren't you?"

"Naturally."

C.C jumped into hers and they both started it up. C.C thought about what Angel had said in the tunnel and then turned attention to the control panel.

"You really don't know?"

Angel activated the open channel and connected with C.C's Knightmare.

"Just where are even headed to right now?"

Angel smiled and laughed a little.

"Just to the underground market for now…"

End Chapter Twelve

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Sorry it took so long! School has been a big pain lately xD Hope you enjoyed this chapter xD Keep on reading thank you!


	13. A Deal is a Deal

Code: Angel of Geass

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass

**Chapter Thirteen: A Deal is a Deal**

"Bring in the prisoner!"

Schneizel made sure that Lelouch was well trapped inside the container and then signaled the soldiers to wheel him out. As they carried out the container, he gave a quick glance inside and then caught sight of Lelouch looking down in gloom. His eyes looked as though he had lost his soul and his will to continue.

Lelouch saw that Schneizel was looking at him and then slowly lifted his head up. He was bound tightly in a straight jacket so his movements were limited. Schneizel broke the stare and looked ahead.

The specified location for trade was at the harbor where import ships were coming and going. Britannian soldiers all lined up accordingly as one opened the container and dragged Lelouch out. Soon, the Chinese Federation Ship was cruising into view.

As the ship stopped and lowered their anchoring, members of the High Eunuchs stepped out and presented themselves.

"Prince Schneizel of Britannia! Do you have the prisoner?"

Schneizel pointed toward Lelouch and looked back up at the members.

"Now where are ours?"

The High Eunuchs conversed a little and then clapped their hands. Slowly, the bottom flap of the ship began open slowly and soon Kallen was in view. She too, was restrained and surrounded by soldiers. Lelouch eyed Kallen and then raised an eyebrow.

_Where's Angel? _

"You seem to be missing a prisoner. Where is the other girl who was captured with her?"

"What are you talking about? This was the only prisoner we had in capture."

"I don't suggest that you lie. I highly recommend that you hand over the other prisoner as well."

The High Eunuchs gave puzzled looks and then turned back to Schneizel.

"We assure you that we only had this one and only prisoner. No more!"

Kallen continued to stare down at the ground and then lifter her head back up. She saw Lelouch on the other side and her eyes widened.

"Lelouch…"

She whispered it silently to herself and then continued to look straight at him. Lelouch was still staring at her as well, with the same question in his head.

"I suggest that we ask the prisoner for confirmation."

Kallen looked up at the mention of this and then looked at Schneizel who took a few steps closer and then looked at Kallen. His stare seemed to pierce right through her and take away her soul. It was so cold.

"Was there another prisoner with you?"

Kallen was silent and then she lowered her head.

"Yes…"

* * *

"Kallen! I really need you to do this for me. I have erased everyone's memories of me here."

"What? How?"

"That's another story…but I just need you to remember, when they are doing the exchange and it's questioned as to where I am, I need you to say nothing. If asked that I was here, you only answer…yes…"

"But…"

"Kallen, just do this much…"

_

* * *

Angel…you crazy girl…_

"She lies! There was no other prisoner!"

Schneizel turned his attention back the High Eunuchs and narrowed his eyes.

"I suggest that you release the other prisoner right this moment. I don't intend to play this game much longer."

The High Eunuchs gritted their teeth and then raised their hands.

"If you don't wish to cooperate, then you shall be punished! Fire!"

Suddenly, a huge explosion shattered the entire situation. The harbor platform had exploded and shards of wood were flying through the air. The Britannian army began to fall into the ocean one by one and soon, another explosion was heard, only this one was underwater. A huge wave engulfed the ship and slowly began its descent into ocean floor.

Among all the chaos, two Knightmares drifted up from the ocean and hovered above the waves.

"Don't you think you went a little overboard there?"

C.C smiled slightly and then pressed another button causing another explosion.

"I think I'm just doing the right job."

Angel just sighed and then moved forward the chaos.

"Don't overdo it anymore. We need to get people remember?"

"Of course, I was just trying to have some fun."

Angel flew in and searched for Lelouch. Schneizel had retreated safely to the back of the harbor along with some soldiers and Lelouch.

"Would you do the honors?"

C.C just stayed silent and then flew in closely. She landed right in front of the Britannian army and reached out to grab Lelouch. Her Knightmare deflected all of the gunfire and shot back at them. She snatched Lelouch and leapt back up into the air.

"Wait C.C!"

Two other Knightmares appeared and shot a cannon at C.C.

Angel turned around and looked at the Knightmares, and realized that they were not Britannian forces, but the Chinese Federations'. She quickly had to rethink her plan. If she stayed on the defense then that meant that they would have to leave Lelouch and Kallen there.

_Damn….what am I going to do now? There has to be another method of escape…._

Angel looked down at the forces and paused for a moment. Using the platform as way of getting away would be fatal, not only to the soldiers, but C.C. and herself as well. But at the moment, logic was no longer a factor in their escape, what they all needed now, was a miracle.

Without hesitation, Angel turned around and released a round of shots and one smoke bomb to blind their way and she flew down toward the platform. There she lifted the arm of the Knightmare and crushed the remaining platform.

"C.C.! We need to get out of here."

C.C. immediately flew off with Lelouch as Angel stayed and attempted to grab Kallen before they entire platform collapsed. Waves were beginning to build up in power and came crashing into Angel's Knightmare, making it harder for her to even see where Kallen was.

"This doesn't look good at all….Kallen…just hang in there!"

Beyond the waves, Angel could see that Schneizel was struggling to stay up as well as the other soldiers. The Chinese Federation soldiers were dropping off one by one, and Angel soon was able to spot Kallen trying to keep her footing on the platform.

Angel shifted one of the gears in the Knightmare and flew in toward her. Time was getting thin as waves were crashing into Kallen and getting slippery for her to walk any further. Soon, she fell in and Angel was not able to make it.

As Kallen fell into the depths of the ocean, Angel had to pull herself out before she herself would be swallowed, but to her surprise, the Lancelot was rushing down and plunged itself into the ocean.

"Suzaku…"

Angel floated and watched as he submerged into the sea and moments later came back up with Kallen in the palm of the Lancelot. Angel breathed a sigh of relief and began to take her leave.

_I'll come get Kallen when the time is right…_

End Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Whoa, sorry for the super late update everyone. School is just too busy for me to keep up with the stories, but I thank you all for being patient! Keep on reading!


End file.
